


I need you

by Mondaycoupleforever



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-05 01:18:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 43,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3099632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mondaycoupleforever/pseuds/Mondaycoupleforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after episode 10 'I Am Become Death' Clarke and Finn have been taken and Bellamy will do everything in his power to find his princess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

He didn't know what to do now; Clarke was missing and unlike what Raven had initially assumed, her and Finn hadn't run off for some alone time together. Part of him was relieved, he had not wanted to own up to his feelings in regard to Clarke, but after what had happened with Raven he had to face the truth; he cared about her a lot more than he was supposed to. He had been unable to sleep with her, no matter the amount of jealousy he was also feeling at the time. All he could think about was how Clarke and him had been exchanging more smiles lately; they were fighting less and agreeing on how to take care of the 100 and now she was missing.

'Bellamy, are you ready to head out?' Jasper, gun in hand was already at the gate ready to go look after their missing people.

'Ya, just give me a second I need to get more bullets.' He was trying to stay strong, show that he wasn't afraid, but the truth was he was terrified of the possibility that they would not find them. He had to bring her back; he needed her just as much as she needed him. They were a team and he refused to do this without her.

They had picked up their trail about a mile from camp; their was a clear sign of struggle.

'Did you hear that, it's coming from the bushes?' Bellamy had is gun ready for action, as Jasper was approaching the bush where the sound was coming from. They were shocked by what they found, the boy that had left camp with Clarke and Finn unconscious, gun still in hand.

'Jasper grab his feet, we have to bring him back to camp, and maybe when he wakes up he can tell us where Clarke is.' Something bad happened to them, but they had to still be alive or they would have found them right next to Miles. What did the grounders want with his princess, and how was he going to get her back. The walk back to camp was quiet, no one wanted to say out loud what they were thinking; that they might never see their friends again. Once they arrived, he gathered all his gunners, he needed them to be aware that the grounders had made a move on their people and they might be heading for their camp next. He needed the camp to be secured; he needed all of them to be safe, because he was going after Clarke.

'Miller can you stay behind for a second, I'm going after Clarke and Finn on my own. I need you to be in charge while I'm gone, the grounders could be coming any moment now, and we need to be prepared when they do. Raven will continue working on making us more bullets, you get everyone set up in defense position.'

'Bellamy you can't just leave your our leader, you have no idea where they are, you could be running in circles for days.'

'I know, you think I don't know that you need me here, but she needs me too, she's been here for all of us since the start I own it to her to at least try.' Miller was surprised by Bellamy's sudden outburst. It had been clear to him for days now that him and Clarke had developed a new kind of friendship, but what he was seeing now in his leaders eyes was more than friendship, he had fallen for Clarke and he sure as hell didn't want to be the one to stand in the way of him finding his girl.

'Ok, I'll make sure the camp is safe, but come back as soon as you can.' Bellamy nodded and headed towards the drop ship. Hopefully Miles was awake now and would be able to give him some information on who took Clarke, it would at least give him a head start.

'Hey O, has he come around.'

'He has, but he's still a little confused, all I could get out of him was that five grounders had attacked them, one of them was a girl.'

'It's probably the grounder princess; if she hurts one hair on Clarke head she's going to pay. Keep taking care of him, stay in the drop ship it's the safest place.'

'Why, where are you going? Are you thinking of going after them?'

'Look I've had this talk with Miller already, I need to get her back, we need her here, she'll know what to do. O, just please stay safe I can only worry about one girl at a time.' Octavia gave him a look, but she didn't say anything, their was no convincing him to change his mind once he was set on an idea and nothing was going to stop him from brining Clarke home.

He walked out the gate, gun on his left shoulder, took a last glance at what he and Clarke had accomplish since they had landed on earth. The only way he was walking through that gate again was with Clarke next to him.


	2. Chapter 2

Clarke was wondering how long they've been gone from camp. Would anyone come after them, would Bellamy? She couldn't think about him right now, she needed to focus and thinking about him had a tendency to get her very distracted. Her feelings for him had snuck up on her, at first she couldn't stand him and as time passed he became someone she needed for support and one day she realized she couldn't imagine life on earth without him by her side. Would she ever see him again, get a chance to tell him how she felt? She could only hope. Finn had been knocked out harder than her and still hadn't come to, she couldn't leave him behind so for now she had to bite her time and wait for an opportunity to escape.

-:-

Bellamy had been searching for hours now, and still he couldn't find any trace of Clarke or Finn from where they found Miles. They couldn't have just vanished; the grounders must have covered their tracks. Meaning they did not want to be followed, this had to be about more than just killing them off, what could they possibly want with Clarke? Not knowing where to go form here, he headed towards the last place he had seen the grounders, the bridge they blew up. That's the direction the grounders had come from when they met for the peace talk and again when they tried to attack, if he had any chance of finding their camp and Clarke he needed to head in that direction. The last time he was here, his bond with Clarke had been solidified. She had trusted him over Finn that day, believing that he would be able to keep her safe. When Anya had lifted that knife towards Clarke he has been grateful that his aiming skills had improved since he was on the ark. If he had been a second slower things might have turned out much differently. From that day on he knew he needed to keep Clarke close, keep her safe.

The further away from camp he got the darker the forest was becoming, night was falling and he needed to find shelter. He would much prefer to keep going, but walking in grounder territory in the middle of the night would not be the smartest plan. Every sound had him on alert, but as careful as he was he did not see or hear the person coming up on him from behind until it was too late.

'You! What the hell are you doing here, come to get me back for torturing you?'

'Calm down Bellamy, your sister sent me to find you. Look I get that we do not get along, and I would prefer not to be here. However, Octavia came looking for me explaining that Clarke and Finn were missing, she's worried about you alone in the woods, she's afraid your not thinking clearly.

'What's that supposed to mean?'

'You cannot just go charging into an enemy camp and hope that the three of you are going to make it out alive. Just let me help, I'll go and see what's going on.'

'Why would you help me? Even if you care about Octavia, you don't owe me or Clarke anything, we tortured you.'

'True, but I can understand you were only doing it to try and protect your people. You might not want to hear this but I've never had someone that I care about and since meeting your sister things have changed. I don't know how far I would go to protect her.' Bellamy was in shock and not quite sure how to react to this. He couldn't very well turn Lincoln away he needed him to get Clarke back but hearing him speak of his sister like that, a grounder in love with his baby sister was a lot to swallow. He had to put this aside for now, he had to think about Clarke.

'I'm sorry for what we did, I can't honestly say I wouldn't do it again, and I don't know that I can ever approve of whatever is going on with you and Octavia, but please I need your help. Whatever you can do to help, it would be appreciated.' Putting his pride aside was incredibly difficult especially for him, but he could do this, he had too.

'Ok, come with me I'll lead you to a cave so you can spend the night and go see what I can find out, but you have to stay there.'

'Of course.'

'I'm serious Bellamy, I've seen you act you are bold and rash and don't always think things through. If we want any chance of saving Finn and Clarke you will have to listen to everything I say.'

'Fine, lead the way.'


	3. Chapter 3

'Clarke, nice to see you again.' Anya appeared in the doorway, she had this sneer on her face, clearly please that for their second meeting she had the upper hand.

'What do you want from us, why did you bring us here' Finn asked.

'From you nothing, but Clarke you have medical knowledge and we need you to save someone.' Anya pointed to the table on the back of the room they had brought them in; a young girl was lying there clearly hurt.

'What happened to her?'

'She was hurt by the bomb you planted on our bridge.'

'But she's just a little girl, what was she even doing there? And what did you expect, that we would just hide behind our walls and wait for you to come and finish us off. We lost people too because of the sickness you sent us.'

'You started this war, and now you are going to save this girl or your friend dies.'

'But…you don't have any tools what am I supposed to do.'

'Clarke you can do this.' Finn whispered next to her trying to give her courage, but all she could feel was fear. Anya was placing her in an impossible situation.

'That's your problem.' She turned to the other two grounders in the room with her. One was tall and was still wearing his war mask; Clarke couldn't distinguish any of his facial features. The other man, had dark eyes that screamed violence, he looked at her like he would love nothing better then to crush her with his fists. 'Take the boy with you.' She said to the second grounder, he had his huge hands around Finn's collar and was dragging him away.

'No, wait Finn, if you hurt him I won't help.'

'You've got it all wrong, if you don't help he'll die; so get started if we're satisfied with your results we'll return him to you. Don't even think of trying anything, I'm leaving a guard with you if you need anything let him know.' Clarke wasn't sure if she would have preferred staying with the man with the menacing look on his face or the one that was hidden away. At least with the other one you could see it coming, her guard was too quiet, too mysterious. She needed to gain more time in order to come up with a plan; saving this little girl was her only option. She still couldn't get over how they could send someone so small and innocent into battle. It reminded her of Charlotte and how earth had transformed her into something dark. They had failed to protect their innocent; maybe they weren't as different from the grounders. If she ever got out of here she needed to do better, her and Bellamy needed to be stronger so the younger ones wouldn't have to be. The girl had clearly been pushed back from the blast of the bomb, she had no apparent burns so she had not been on the front lines, which is probably the only reason she survived, but it wasn't looking good. She was barely breathing and with the limited equipment she had she doubted she could do anything for her.

-:-

Lincoln was taking too long he had been gone for most of the night and still nothing. Maybe he was setting him up, pretending to help and then turning him over. He couldn't understand how his sister could trust him so much. He had learned not to trust, depending on people could only lead to disappointment, and yet trusting Clarke had come so easily. She understood him and accepted the parts of him that even he was afraid of, 'you're not a murderer. You always did what you had to do in order to protect your sister. That's who you are.' He had believed her, believed he had a chance at redemption. How would he live with everything he's done without her by his side to make him feel like less of a monster?

He must have fallen asleep because when he opened his eyes Lincoln was next to him roosting some sort of meat over the fire. 'Why didn't you wake me up, what have you learned, can we start moving now?'

'You needed your rest and to regain your energy, Clarke and Finn are still alive for now. Anya took Clarke for her medical knowledge, one of our young warriors was injured and none of our healers could do anything.'

'How does she even know that Clarke can do anything, you told them, that's why were in this mess now, I knew we couldn't trust you.' Bellamy had gotten up and was now holding a knife to Lincoln throat but to his surprised he wasn't trying to stop him.

'Yes, I did when I was trying to arrange the peace meeting; I was trying to convince them that you had medical knowledge that could be helpful. I truly believed that maybe their was a chance that both our people could live together. It was not my intention to get Clarke captured. Bellamy, we don't gave time for this, the girl Clarke is trying to save is probably not going to make it. We need to get them out of there before that happens.'

'Fine, but if anything happens to her I will hold you responsible.'

'Understood, now eat something we're leaving in ten minutes.'

'What's the plan, I doubt their just going to let us stroll into camp and get them back.'

'I'll go in alone, get Clarke and Finn out, you wait for us at the bridge.'

'You expect me to do nothing and leave Clarke's faith in your hands, she's in this position because of you.'

'You don't have a choice here, if they see you they'll kill you on site, Clarke has value because of her medical knowledge. You, they know if they have a chance to get you out of the way taking your camp will be much easier. I'm actually surprised you're the one that came after Clarke, without anyone leading them your people won't last long.'

'I have every intention of going back, I needed to do this, she needed me. Now, I have an idea, some of your people are dressed up in gear that covers their body and face, if I play the part well I can walk right in the front door without anyone knowing.'

'That could work, most of them are pretty distracted preparing for the attack on your camp.'

'Their going to attack, and your only telling me now, we have to get word to my people they need to be prepared. When will this attack happen?'

'Calm down, I told Octavia everything, suggested that she take your people and run to the sea, but she refused to go without you. So lets hurry so you all have a chance to survive the day.'

After Lincoln returned with grounder clothing, him and Bellamy made their way into the camp. The disguise was working well; no one gave them a second glance, too absorbed with sharpening their blades and making new arrows. Bellamy was taking this opportunity to assess the enemy's numbers, they were far too many of them, and if they attacked they would not be able to push them back.

'This way, she's in the hut.' She was close; he was going to see her soon. That idea kept him steady, he could not be found out so close.


	4. Chapter 4

'So you don't talk at all.' Clarke had been trying to engage the grounder guarding her in conversation for the past hour in order to find out any information on her location. He was a stonewall, he didn't talk, didn't move, barely even blinked, nothing. She had tried sending him out to fetch her some things in order to get some time alone in the room to find a way out, but he only stepped out of the door for a few seconds. He was probably passing on her demands to someone else on the other side, at least she learned their was more than one person she would have to get through in order to get out of here. By some miracle, she had managed to stabilize the girl. Thanks to the hole she had punctured to get the air to her lungs, the girl was now able to breath on her own. Whether or not she would make it would depend on how strong she was, she needed to have the will to wake up. Their was nothing more she could do. Scalpel in hand she walked over to the door. She would need to be fast, she would only have a second to act between the time the grounder turned around to when he opened the door. Luckily Bellamy had taken the time to teach her some self-defense after what had happened with Dax.

'You need this princess; he took you down like you were nothing. What are you going to do if I'm not there next time? Please Clarke just humor me.' And she had, for days he had taken the time to teach her basic moves, and especially how to take down an opponent that was much taller and stronger than she was. Hopefully it would be enough.

'Bring me to Anya or go get her I need to inform her of the girl's condition.' As her guard turned to open the door she hit him hard behind the knees. Bellamy had told her that was the best way to get an opponent down, especially if he wasn't expecting it. She didn't think about what she was going to do, she couldn't let him regain his senses still in shock by her actions. In one swift movement she slit his throat. Before she had time to collect herself, the door was opening behind her. It was happening too fast she was supposed to have more time to get prepared, but the guard posted outside was already entering the room. She couldn't back down now so she turned around scalpel at the ready. She was faced with two new grounders, but she still had hope recognizing one of them as Octavia's friend, Lincoln. Before she had time to say anything, the second guard removed his head gear and relief washed over her. He had come for her, she had wanted to believe he would but with everything happening the smartest thing would have been to stay behind those walls, and yet their he was standing in front of her and giving her that smug smile she loved.

'Bellamy' she heard herself whisper before closing the short distance between them and hugging him like her life depended on it. He felt so warm and safe she never wanted to let go, but time was not on their side and they needed to get out of here. When she looked up, she noticed Bellamy was looking down at the dead grounder.

'I've taught you well' was his only reply at the sight in front of him, no judgment for what she had done, understanding she didn't have a choice.

'I hate to break up your little reunion, but where's Finn, when I was here last night you were both held in the same room.' Clarke finally turned her attention towards the other man that had come for her. Wondering how they had both come to work together, but putting her questions aside for the time being she explain the situation to Lincoln.

'They took him away when I started working on the girl. They were threatening to kill him if I didn't save her.'

'They must have moved him to another hut, probably torturing him for information like they did with the other one.'

'Oh my god, when Murphy came back to camp he was completely broken. We have to get Finn out of there. I don't understand, they said they wouldn't hurt him if I helped, he was Anya's only leverage.'

'I doubt they ever planned on letting him live, you probably would have continue to work on the girl thinking he was alive. We have to go find him now; we won't have much time. Bellamy put your stuff back on; we're going to drag Clarke out of here. Once were out of sight you take her to the cave and I'm going to go find Finn.'

'No, I'm coming with you, he's here because of me its my fault.'

'I don't have time to argue, Bellamy you drag her to the cave if you have too.' Clarke saw Bellamy nod along to Lincoln plan, he was holding onto her so hard, like he was afraid she was going to fly away.

'Clarke, please you have to trust Lincoln. He got me all the way to you, and I am going to take you out of this camp safe and sound. If he can save Finn he will, you have to trust him.'

'Do you?'

'Yes.' Bellamy looked right at Lincoln when he answered. A manly way of thanking him for what he had done. She felt defeated, their was no point in arguing. They both grabbed hold of one of her arms and walked out of the door after moving the dead grounder out of view. Lincoln whispered something to the guard; he seemed reluctant to let them pass but eventually the threat of displeasing Anya made him relent. They walked past a few more huts before heading straight for the forest. Once hidden behind the trees Lincoln turned around to go back for Finn. Clarke hadn't realized how exhausted she was, Bellamy had to half carry her all the way to the cave. He didn't complain and kept going until they were safe, well as safe as they could be out in grounder territory. Bellamy looked over Clarke's body to make sure she wasn't injured anywhere.

'I'm fine Bellamy; they didn't do anything to me. I'm more worried about Finn.'

'Spacewalker why are you so worried over him? If he had done a better job at keeping you safe you wouldn't be in this mess. You could have died and we … I, what would I have done without you.' He looked so vulnerable; her being gone had done something to him. She moved closer to him, placing both her hands on his cheeks.

'I'm worried about Finn because he's my friend, we couldn't have done anything Bellamy they were too many of them and they took us by surprise. But thanks to you I'm safe. You came for me Bellamy, you saved me, you did it.' Looking into his eyes and seeing the worry that was still there all she could think about was how much she wanted to kiss him, make that frown disappear. So she did, she lowered her lips that were already dangerously close to his. It didn't matter if he felt the same way; she had realized during her time in captivity just how much he meant to her and she was going to show him even if it changed things. That's probably why she had denied her feelings for so long, afraid it would break up their truce and made things awkward. But he was kissing her back, with so much passion that she had to believe that they were more. Bellamy pulled away for a moment and looked into her eyes.

'I missed you princess, don't ever leave me again, I need you.' That's all she needed to hear, he wanted her too.


	5. Chapter 5

He still couldn't believe that she was sleeping next to him. He had known for some time that Clarke was capable of taking care of herself, but he was still surprised to find out she had been able to take out a grounder twice her size. He was proud of her and thankful she had decided to learn how to fight back. He knew taking a life wasn't something she would do unless she had no other option, but knowing her it would still weigh on her. But his surprise didn't end there; she had kissed him and not a chaste thank you kiss. A kiss full of passion that reflected his own desire for her, she needed to feel him make sure he was really here just like he did. He had imagined kissing her like this before but none of his fantasies compared to this. She had taken the first step, but he needed to put himself out there also. She needed to know that this was not a one time thing, he wanted her…he loved her. It took him a long time to admit his feelings for her to himself, but after everything that happened he had to take a chance.

'I missed you princess, don't leave me again, I need you.' The smile she gave him made his heart skip a beat, she was breathtaking. Exhaustion eventually overtook her and she fell asleep in his arms. This is where she belonged and now that he had her back nothing was going to separate them again. He was going to let her rest for a little and then even if Lincoln and Finn didn't return they had to return to camp. He felt awful for leaving them behind, but the grounders were going to attack and after seeing their numbers he realized it would be impossible to stop them. Running was the only option left to them.

-:-

'Sleep well princess?'

'Yes, I did. You make a fine pillow, I might have to take advantage of more often.'

'You wont hear me complain.' He gave her a smile, but his face quickly became serious.

'Clarke we need leave, I'm sure…' he didn't even have time to finish his sentence that Clarke was already shaking her head. 'I know Clarke and I wish we had another choice, but their preparing for war against us. We need to warn our people.'

'But, we can't just abandoned them.' Her voice was small, she was arguing with him, but she knew he was right. If their was any possibility of saving Finn, Lincoln would do it and figure out they had return to the camp. Staying here wouldn't be productive and if they ventured back into the grounder village and were caught, that would leave the rest of their people vulnerable.

'Clarke, I know this is not ideal, but Lincoln will come through. He didn't have to help me save you and he did. I might not like him hanging around Octavia, but I do believe he doesn't want to harm us. Plus, he owes Finn after stabbing him. She nodded, she agreed. They had come a long way from fighting on every single decision. Now she trusted him and his judgment even when they had to make the hard decisions. Bellamy put the fire out and gathered his weapon and the little supplies he had brought with him. He put the grounder disguise back on; this might give them an edge if they were to meet any enemies on their way back. The trek back to the bridge was more difficult than it had been when Lincoln was leading the way. Bellamy found himself confused, everything just looked the same, green for as far as the eye can see. When they finally made it the sun was going down and nightfall would make it even more difficult to make it back.

'We have to keep going, at least now we have a better idea of where we are.' Clarke had been quiet, she keep looking back behind her hoping.

'Hey, it's going to be ok.' She nodded at him, but both their heads snapped back when they heard a twig crack behind them. Bellamy was quick to react and pushed both himself and Clarke to the ground hiding among the bushes. By the sounds of the footsteps it sounded like two people were heading towards them, they could manage two grounders. He looked at Clarke signaling her to get ready to fight when they heard someone speak, 'they couldn't have gotten very far, they don't know this part of the forest well' and despite the fact that they couldn't see who was speaking, they both recognized Finn's voice and Clarke let out a sigh of relief. When Finn finally noticed Clarke he ran towards her and hugged her. Bellamy tried his best to control his jealous, but he did not like spacewalker having his hands all over his girl.

'Thank god your ok, we got to the cave and you were gone.' Finn was glaring at Bellamy as he was saying this, figuring that he was responsible for leaving him behind. Not being able to stand the sight of them still in an embrace, he walked towards Lincoln.

'Thank you.' Bellamy meant those words with all his heart, he realized now he would never have been able to get to Clarke without him. Lincoln acknowledged his words by holding out his arm and Bellamy took it without hesitating.

'You're a good man, not sure I ever want to see anyone with my sister, but I know you'll protect her.' Seeing his sister grow and mature on earth had been difficult, he felt he was losing her. He just had to accept their was someone else out there that cared for her and would do anything to protect her. Considering her tendency to get into trouble this might not be a bad thing.

'Ok, let's get moving.' Lincoln took the lead, knowing his way around better than them. Bellamy stayed by his side, wanting to find out more information, but keeping an eye on Clarke at the same time.

'By the way how did you get Finn out?'

'When I went back for him everyone was running around looking for Clarke, so before I even started to look for him I headed in the opposite direction to create a false trail hoping they would follow it thinking it belonged to Clarke. It took some time to circle around, when I made it back they were too distracted to even notice me slipping in and out of different huts until I found him in one of them. If were lucky their search for Clarke might push back their attack, if we hurry we could get back with enough time to start moving your people.'

'That's fine in theory, but we don't have anywhere to go to. We would be left in the open and vulnerable to attack.'

'True, but if you stay there, they might be nothing left at the end of the day. Anya will not rest until all of you are destroyed. I know a group a people that live by the sea, they are peaceful, and if we're careful about how we present your case to them they might welcome you. They are not too fond of how Anya believes violence is the answer to all her problems.'

'I guess it's worth the shot.' Lincoln led them into the darkness, night had enveloped them, but it did not seem to matter to him, knowing exactly where he was going. When Bellamy saw the torches from camp he felt relieved, he had been afraid that when they returned everything would have been burned to the ground. But Lincoln had been right; they hadn't attack yet, probably still looking for Clarke. That mistake on their part might just be their salvation. Clarke was walking next to him, smiling looking hopeful that they might just make it out of this. He reached for her hand and squeezed it, together they would make it. Octavia was the first to see them, 'Open the gates they're back.' She ran out to him, he whispered a thank you in her ear pointing at Lincoln with his head. 'He came through, he's a good man.' She smiled back at him, ecstatic and ran towards Lincoln hugging him as hard as she had Bellamy. For once he was ok with it. Jasper, Monty and Raven followed after Octavia hugging Clarke and Finn. Everybody was happy, but their would be time for reunions later, for now they needed to pack and move out. They gathered everyone in the center of the camp. Clarke and him more in sync than ever, informed everyone of what was coming. Clarke tried her best to reassure everyone, especially the younger one and he focused on preparing the gunners assigning them a group of people to look after. They decided to split up in different groups to make sure they could travel faster and quieter in the forest. Lincoln was drawing out maps for every group. Everyone had been ready to leave in record time, the essentials had been packed and the rest was to be left behind. His group was the last to leave, he was the last one left inside when Clarke came back to get him.

'You did good here Bellamy.'

'We did good here princess.'


	6. Chapter 6

Their group was the smallest; he had placed more gunners in the other groups, which were much larger than their own. Apart from him the group was composed of Clarke, Jasper, Raven, Monty, Octavia, Lincoln and Finn who had insisted to go with Clarke. They had left in the early morning and he only allowed everyone to stop and rest up around midday. He was sitting down further away from the group sulking; he hadn't had a chance to talk to Clarke about what they were. He considered them as being together, but he couldn't very well go up to her and scream mine for everyone to hear. Finn had not left her side since their departure from camp and it was seriously starting to piss him off. It was ridiculous how much she affected his thoughts, he was supposed to be ensuring their safety and he was acting like a lovesick teenage boy.

'Hey' Clarke sat down next to him. 'Why are you sitting all alone?'

'I was just making sure no one was following us.' He kept his eyes straight ahead not wanting to look at her, fearing she would see his emotions painted on his face. But Clarke was having none of that, she placed a hand on his cheek and forced him to turn towards her.

'What's wrong?'

'Nothing, I told you I'm just making sure were not being followed. I have a serious job to do, keeping all of you save is not an easy task. I can't just be sitting around flirting with people.' He hadn't meant to say anything, but his anger was bubbling up and he was struggling to control it. Her reaction, however, was not what he expected. He anticipated her getting mad at him for thinking about such things when they were running for their lives or even being angry that he was accusing her of flirting when it was obvious all she was doing was having a friendly conversation. He should have known better, Clarke never did what he expected her to do. So instead of being angry she started laughing, 'You're jealous!' She hadn't said it maliciously. She just seemed to find her new discovery about his feelings to be amusing that despite everything that was happening he still found the time to be jealous about someone else giving her attention. 'Seriously Bellamy, you know I only have eyes for you.' Her tone was mocking, but her eyes were serious.

'It's so stupid, but I don't like the way he's always hanging around you and acts like he owns you or something.'

'I understand you would much prefer being the one that hangs all around me and act like he owns me.' She smiled at him; clearly she would prefer that as well.

'Exactly, you read my mind.' He looked behind him, making sure nobody was paying attention to them and went in for a kiss. Clarke was more than welcoming, and despite loving the feeling of her all around him, he pulled away faster than he would have wanted to. She was his girl, but now was not the time to be screaming it. He had no idea how Finn would react to realizing he had lost Clarke, and he did not have time to deal with a loose cannon. 'Just make sure that tonight its next to me you'll be sleeping.' With one last kiss on the cheek, he walked back towards the rest of the group letting them know they would be continuing in five minutes.

-:-

Clarke could still feel the lingering touch of Bellamy's lips on hers. She still couldn't get over the fact that he was jealous. She made a point to stay away from Finn for the rest of the day. Every time he came up to her, she made sure someone else was with them. When she turned to Bellamy she noticed that the frown he had on earlier was completely gone, replaced by a breathtaking smile. He clearly approved that she was distancing herself from Finn. To be honest, she wasn't ready to face Finn yet. She knew he still had feeling for her, but they would never have made it as a couple. She realized now, even without Bellamy, she would never have been able to trust him again with her heart. Where he had abused her trust, Bellamy had done nothing but show her that he was there for her. She craved that feeling, of feeling so completely safe that nothing else in the world mattered. In those few minutes next to Bellamy she had found more peace of mind than the entire morning with Finn constantly talking to her and trying to get back into her good graces. He was important to her, but only as a friend. With Lincoln up ahead leading the way, Bellamy had opted to walk behind to make sure he could keep an eye on everyone. Clarke managed to slip away from Finn and join him. They walk in silence, simply enjoying the fact that they were together. She noticed that Finn keep looking back towards them, keeping an eye on her. It was ridiculous as if she needed to be kept safe from Bellamy.

-:-

Bellamy had them walking to the point of exhaustion, he was surprised they hadn't meet any of the other groups that had left before them, considering the crazy pace they had keep all day long. He hoped it was because everyone ahead of them realized the importance of getting as much distance as possible between them and the camp. However, their was the possibility that they had gotten lost along the way or even worst that the grounders had intercepted them. Maybe it had been selfish to keep Octavia in his group knowing Lincoln would follow wherever she went. He had to believe that the fact they hadn't heard any screams or noticed signs of struggle along the way meant that they were safe.

'There is a cave up ahead, maybe one more mile, we can rest there for the night.'

'That sounds good, its better than sleeping out in the open. Lead the way.' He could tell the day had taken its toll on everyone, especially Clarke and Finn who hadn't had much sleep in the past couple of days, but nobody complained. The cave was perfect; it would allow them to light a fire without drawing unwanted attention. He smiled as he noticed Clarke subtly place her belonging next to his. She was making sure to be next to him during the night. Thinking about it now it might not be such a good idea, he couldn't possibly control himself from holding her if she was so near.

'So Lincoln how many days do you think until we get to the sea and more importantly how far do we have to walk until we're out of harms way.' Everybody had sat around the fire trying to warm themselves from the night's breeze. Monty had been the one to voice the question on everybody's mind.

'If we continue at this pace, which I'm not entirely sure we can given the lack of food we have with us, it might take another two to three days to reach the sea. However, the good news is by tomorrow afternoon we should be out of Anya's territory. I don't see her following us once we past that point, she would be too afraid to start something with the tribes located by the sea. Plus, the reason she hated you all so much was because she saw you as invaders, if your no longer a threat she might simply forget about you.'

'If leaving would have solved everything why didn't you tell us sooner!' It was clear that Raven was still annoyed by Lincoln presence among their group; she still hadn't forgiven him for almost letting Finn die. Bellamy stiffened at the remark, considering what they had done to him, any help from Lincoln should be gracefully accepted, and Raven stirring trouble could come to no good. Lincoln didn't even have to say anything; it was Octavia who rose up outraged by the comment. Lincoln didn't seem that bothered about it, how he could stay calm and collected when people were directly attacking him was a skill Bellamy was definitely lacking. Before all hell broke loose, he intervened.

'Raven, Lincoln didn't owe us anything and didn't have to help so please keep your comments to yourself.' She huffed at him and walked back towards the entrance of the cave to get away from them. If someone had told him a couple of days ago he would be defending a grounder he would have called them crazy, but here he was standing up for Lincoln like it was second nature to him. Octavia was clearly grateful and that made him feel like there was a chance she might respect him again. He sent everyone to get some sleep, they would have another long day tomorrow and they needed their strength. Finn wondered off to go speak to Raven, giving Clarke and him a moment alone.

'I feel terrible.'

'About what princess.'

'What we did to Lincoln was so horrible, I can't believe he's doing so much for us when we were such…' She couldn't finish her thought, but Bellamy knew what she was going to say, because he had thought the same thing about himself.

'Monsters.' He whispered next to her and she nodded. 'Clarke at the time we felt we had no choice, we have to learn to live with decisions we've made and move past them. If we had known Lincoln better at the time we would have made different choices and maybe he would have as well. You can't torture yourself with this, you were trying to save a life.' He knew exactly how she felt, but if they were going to survive and rebuild their society they needed to accept the choices they made in the past and learn from them instead of repeating them. When he finally got Clarke to calm down, they both laid down next to each other. Bellamy placed his jacket between them so he could hold on to her hand hidden away from prying eyes. He was watching her sleep, when Finn and Raven rushed back into the cave making so much noise that they woke everybody in the process. As Clarke jolted up, his jacket fell to the floor and he noticed Finn glaring at their intertwined fingers. They didn't stay that way long as Clarke rushed outside to see what was happening. When he finally, also, made his way outside he saw her eyes staring at the sky.

'It's the ark, it's falling towards earth.' Things were about to change, for better or worse.


	7. Chapter 7

'That was the ark falling wasn't it, how could something like that have happened?' Monty seemed nervous, probably worried about his family.

'God knows what's been happening up there, ever since the exodus ship crashed its been radio silence.' Raven was putting her mechanic's brain to work, trying to find a possible explanation. 'Maybe the arc's systems finally failed.'

Once they finished talking about all the possibilities of what could have bought the arc down, the topic shifted to what they could do about it.

'It doesn't matter what happened and why it fell out of the sky, we have to go after them. It's the right thing to do.' Of course Finn with his annoying heroic stance on everything would be the first one to bring up that option. Monty and Jasper seemed inclined to agree with him, Bellamy could understand that to them it would be more personal. Octavia of course didn't care much about the faith of the ark. Bellamy was unsure what this implied for him and his people. The ark coming down now complicated things, especially since their people were currently separated. Changing plans now and going after the ark was a dangerous idea, and even if they decided it was the right thing to do their would be no way to reach the rest of the 100. Everybody was arguing around him and he couldn't think. He needed to talk to Clarke; when he turned to look at her she was deep in thought but with a determined look on her face.

'Enough, all of you just shut up. It's late and no matter what we decide to do tomorrow it's going to be a long day, get to sleep. Bellamy can I see you outside for a moment.' He could tell that Finn still wanted to argue, but Clarke gave him stern look and he remained quiet. That, however, didn't stop him from grabbing her and whispering something in her ear. When he let her go, he smirked at Bellamy and it took all his will power not to smash him in the face. However, before he had a chance to, Clarke dragged him away. As soon as they were outside, she turned around and her lips crashed to his. He was so surprised that he barely had time to catch her as they stumbled backwards. Bellamy picked her up and leaned her against a tree. She wrapped her legs around him and let out a moan that set every part of him on fire. Everything else disappeared; all that mattered in the world was Clarke in this moment. He eventually had to stop himself or he would end up ravaging her right here and now, and she deserved so much more. So he put his desires on hold and put her down.

'God Bellamy how would I survive without you.'

'Trust me princess you would do just fine; you're the strongest person I know, my brave princess.' He leaned to kiss her, hoping he could convey the depth of his feelings with this one kiss. It took him a few minutes to gathered enough strength to pull away and switch the topic to the more pressing issue a hand. 'Now what are we going to do about the ark?'

'They left us to die; they sent us down here not expecting us to survive. Part of me just wants to leave them to their own devices and see how well they do on their own."

"But?" Clarke winked at him.

'You know me so well, but then I think about people like Monty and Jasper that still have family members that could have survived and I think we should do something to help.'

'So where does that leave us?'

'We owe our allegiance to the 100 first, and knowing our people they are not going to change course without us. We need to reach them, make a new camp get our people settled. Once we accomplish this, we get anyone that wants to go and try to find ark survivors.' She was perfect, she thought of everything, considered everyone's feelings. He would have made sure the 100 were safe and damned the ark to whatever faith awaited them, but of course Clarke was right unlike them some of their people still had family.

'That sounds like a plan.'

'That's it, you're not going to argue with me.'

'Nope, I think your plan will satisfy everyone. A big part of the 100 won't care what happens to the ark and feel we can survive on our own. So we can leave them to organize the new camp, while we lead a search for survivors.'

'We?'

'You don't seriously think I'm going to let you out of my sight. Beautiful princess, its you and me against the world from now on, where you go I go.' He couldn't believe what was coming out of his mouth, what was Clarke turning him into, but seeing her smile back at his words he couldn't bring himself to care. To get her to look at him like that he would say sappy things all day long. Which reminded him, 'what did Finn whisper to you, before we stepped out?'

'Ah that, he said that all I had to do is call for him if you tried anything.'

'What, that little self important prick, wait till I get my hands on him.' Clarke stopped him.

'Or you could just try something, that would occupy my mouth so I can't call for him.' She was giving him a devilish smile and he was happy to oblige. He leaned into her, trailing kisses along her neck. She giggled and he knew he could get use to being responsible for making her respond like that.

'I guess I should enjoy this before we reach the others, we're seriously going to have no privacy.' Clarke suddenly froze and pushed him away.

'Oh my god, we're idiots.'

'What?' Clarke suddenly looked alarmed; she was pacing in front of him mumbling words too low for him to hear. 'Clarke what's wrong?'

'Lincoln!'

'What about him?'

'He's with us, you know the last group to leave camp, the ones that are probably going to get to the sea last. God what if the people that live there see the others as a threat, we should have been up ahead. We were so worried about the threat behind us we forgot about what we might find ahead.' Realization dawned on Bellamy, they were idiots. He had been so focus on making sure the grounders weren't following them, that he hadn't even given any thought to what the others would do once the reached the sea without Lincoln or their two leaders to take control of the negotiations.

'We need to catch up with the rest of our people.' Clarke agreed, but she convinced him to wait until morning. They all needed to sleep and tomorrow they could figure something out. Maybe Lincoln knew of a shortcut they could take. When they walked back into the cave the fire was almost out and everybody was sound asleep. It didn't take long for him and Clarke to follow them, but neither had a very pleasant sleep, worry about the rest of their people made it difficult to relax. They were both up before dawn ready to set off, Bellamy had taken Lincoln to the side to see if their was a way to catch up to their people, unfortunately no such shortcut existed. If they were going to make it first they would have to hustle. Once everybody else was awake they demanded answers and Clarke explained her plan to everyone. He was pleased to see that everyone seemed to agree with her thinking; that leaving the rest of the hundred now in order to go after the people on the ark would be foolish. He glanced at Finn and it was obvious on his face that he was mad Clarke had disregarded his opinion.

'We have one more announcement before we leave, we're going to have to increase our pace in order to reach the others. We realized last night' while we were in a passionate embrace, but Bellamy thought it best to keep that part for himself, 'that we sent the others ahead with nobody to lead the negotiation. If any of you are too tired, you can keep a slower pace, but Clarke, Lincoln and myself will be going on ahead. Just make sure you stay together.' Monty, Raven and Jasper decided it would be best if they went at their own pace, not to slow them down. Of course Finn wanted to keep up with them, but Clarke refused saying he was still too weak from his time in captivity and he would be a burden. Octavia was the only one that was added to their new formed group.

'Keep each other safe, we'll see you soon.' And just like that they were off. Two hours later they had made up a lot of ground and had come across another one of the groups, nobody had been injured and they had not seen a single grounder. Once they shared the plan regarding the ark, they were on their way again. By nightfall they had caught up to three more groups, and only had one group left to come across until they had made it to the front of the 100. Lincoln found them a spot to sleep. With only two people with them Bellamy decided that he didn't want to sleep away from Clarke just to keep up with appearances. He called her to him, Clarke looked between him and Octavia, he shrugged and that was apparently all it took for her to understand that he didn't want to hide. When Clarke reached him, he wrapped his arms around her. Octavia raised an eyebrow at him, and he smiled back. She didn't press the matter further, but he knew once she got a chance she would be on his back demanding an explanation.

'Goodnight princess.'

'Goodnight Bellamy.'


	8. Chapter 8

Up ahead I hear something, it could be them.'

'O, wait up.' As always his little sister threw caution to the wind and rushed ahead without thinking. Thankfully, she was right this time and the noise had been made from the last of their people. Bellamy felt relieved, they had managed to catch up to everyone, and maybe now they could relax a little.

'Miller, anything to report.'

'Apart from the ark coming down, it's been rather quiet. Are we going to go look for survivors?' Since their first day on earth Miller had always been strong, like him willing to do anything to keep the camp safe. It was his first time seeing his so vulnerable.

'You still got family on the ark, don't you.'

'Ya, my dad, he's a guard. The last time I saw him was when I got arrested, he looked at me like he was ashamed of me. I could see the disappointment in his eyes. I just always hoped I would get a chance to make it up to him, to show him I changed.'

'I can understand that, we're going to send out a group to check out the crash sight, but only once we get the rest of our people set up, you good with that? Cause I might need your help to stop others from rushing out without thinking. We've managed to talk to the other groups, but it was clear some of them were impatient to find out what happened to their families.'

'I'm with you; making sure everyone is safe, before we send out a search party is a good plan.'

'It is, Clarke came up with him.' Bellamy couldn't help but smile, he had been dreading telling everyone that they would not be rushing out to find the ark. He was afraid that it would lead to mutiny, but when he shared Clarke's plan everyone seemed to fall in line behind it. She was amazing.

'Bellamy?' He hadn't even realized he had zoned out. He noticed a knowing look on Miller's face, ever since he found Clarke it had been getting more difficult for him to keep his emotions hidden.

'Sorry, you were saying?'

'You going to walk the rest of the way with us, or you going on ahead?'

'I think were going to stay with you guys, but once we're near their camp, everyone should stay behind while we go talk to these people. We'll set up a temporary camp out in the woods you can stay there and wait for the rest of our people to show up.'

'I'll let everyone know.'

-:-

She had been waiting since last night for a chance to talk to her brother; she wanted to know just what was going on between him and Clarke. She had been watching him all morning, he seemed happy. Happier than she had seen him in a long time, and it was obvious that Clarke was responsible for this. As they were walking, side by side, she noticed that every time their hands brushed against each other his smile grew bigger and he would glance down lovingly at her. He loved her, him going after her on his own made so much more sense now. He didn't leave Clarke's side all morning, and she wondered if perhaps he was trying to avoid her. An opportunity presented itself to her, when Miller walked away from Bellamy after their talk. Finally, she could go grill him without anybody to interrupt her.

-:-

'Brother dearest, do you have a minute to spare for your adorable younger sibling.'

'Of course O, anything for you.' He had wondered how long it would take her to come speak to him, she had this teasing twinkle in her eye and he wondered what she had planned for him. He was ready for her; he didn't want to hide his relationship with Clarke from her. He was happy and he wanted to share that with her.

'So, what's new?'

'O, if you have something to ask just come out and say it.'

'How long has it been going on?'

'How long has what being going on?' Him being ready to share, didn't mean he had to make it easy for her. He could tell she was getting frustrated with his little game.

'Oh my god how long have you been in love with Clarke!?' Of all the things she could have said, he didn't expect that. He knew he loved her, but he hadn't gotten a chance to tell Clarke. It wasn't something you just blurted out; he wanted to make it special for her. Octavia had made her comment rather loudly and his eyes were roaming looking for Clarke to see if she had been standing close enough to hear anything. She was talking to Lincoln further ahead, and he could tell she was deep in thought by the way her eyebrows knitted together. He turned back towards Octavia, how had she known, were his feelings so obvious for everyone to notice. Did Clarke know?

'You've got it bad, big brother. Don't worry I'm probably the only one that noticed, because I know you so well. You look happy Bell, when your with her.'

'I don't know how long, I couldn't pinpoint the moment she became an intergrade part of my world, but she is. At first I tried to deny and ignore my feelings for her, but when she was taken it hit me that I couldn't do this without her, I didn't want to do this without her.'

'Wow, Bellamy I didn't think you had it in you to feel anything.'

'That's nice to hear.'

'You know what I mean, your always so guarded and afraid of letting people in. I'm happy for you, she's good for.'

'So I gather you approve.'

'I do, and you?'

'Do I approve of you and Lincoln?' She nodded, he knew that regardless of his answer she would follow her own path, but it was clear from the look in her eyes that she wanted him to approve, she wanted them to put all that had happened on earth behind them and start over. So he nodded, and she smiled and he felt that from now on they would be ok.

The next morning they had reached the edge of the forest and for the first time since landing they were faced with a landscape that wasn't only composed of greenery. The path ahead of them transformed and they were greeted with the fresh smell of the sea. It was hard to keep everyone from running towards the water, but Bellamy had been forceful on this; no one was to step foot on that beach until they had a chance to talk to the grounders that had settled in the region. So they spent part of the morning setting things up and once Bellamy was satisfied, Lincoln, Clarke and himself left to go meet their new neighbours. Lincoln explained that the village was further down to the east. Their was a huge mountain that had many natural caves in it and that's were this particular tribe had made their home. Since their settlement was in the mountain it protected them from wild beast, as well as from the constant changing tides. When they finally count a glimpse of the side of the mountain Bellamy's couldn't believe what he was seeing. It was incredible the ingenuity of it all. He could see stairs had been built within the wall of the mountain, where people could gain access to the different little caves. He also noticed that their were a few guards posted at different levels making it impossible to sneak up on these people. The pathway leading to their village was completely open, and with the many sentries keeping an eye out, they would be dead before they could make a move on them. Lincoln had instructed them to keep their hands high in the air; they had to show they were completely peaceful. A man came to meet them, he was covered in tattoos similar to the ones Lincoln had, and despite his face appearing welcoming his eyes were full of suspicion. Lincoln spoke to him in a language completely foreign to Bellamy, but the exchange was quick and when the stranger addressed them it was in English.

'Welcome sky people, my name is Alexander. Lincoln here tells me that you have come seeking asylum.' Bellamy looked at Clarke, she seemed as enchanted by the world they were discovering as he was. He gave her a look that she understood right away, she would do the talking. She was much calmer and more level headed then he was, she would make their position clear and as unthreatening as possible.

'Hello, my name is Clarke and this is Bellamy of the sky people, we have been sent down on earth because our world in space was dying. We did not know their was anybody still alive on the planet and it was never our intention to cause any problems. But it would appear that we have angered Anya's tribe and she wanted to destroy us so we fled here hoping to find some place to call our home.'

'Yes, Anya and her people are not ones to speak before acting. Do you think she would chase you all the way here?' This time Lincoln intervened explaining that his people are territorial, so if they stayed away from them it shouldn't be a problem.

'How come you are helping these people, Lincoln, betraying your own for strangers.'

'You've know me for some time Alexander, and you know I never really approved of the ways of my tribe. The sky people didn't intentionally want to cause harm to my tribe, they were thrown into this, not fully understanding what was happening. They only wanted to protect their people.'

'I see. And what exactly do you expect my tribe to do about this?'

'Nothing.' Bellamy was staring directly into his eyes as he answered, he wanted to make it clear they hadn't come for their help, they just needed a safe place to start a new camp without accidentally starting a new war. 'We just want a home; a place where we can rebuild our society. We don't want to cause more problems with another tribe, you were here first and we understand that our presence might come across as invaders. But that is not our intention.'

'What about the others, something fell from the sky, just like when you people arrived. Are they more of you coming, how do we know they won't try and destroy us?'

'We don't know what happened, the ark falling and the rest of the sky people coming to earth was a surprise for us too, but we do plan on finding out what happened and when we do we can come and tell you, but for now your are going to have to trust us.' Bellamy didn't see how anyone could resist Clarke, her eyes were pleading with Alexander.

'I will come and meet the rest of your people, before making a decision.' He called some of his man, armed man, and instructed them to lead them to their people. Bellamy was hesitating bringing, armed grounders no matter how friendly they seemed, to a camp full of delinquent teenagers seemed like a receipt for disaster, but he didn't have much of a choice.

'They might not all be together' Clarke was trying to explain their resent escape and how they were all separated. 'Only a few of us made it here this morning.'

'I am very impressed that you all managed to survive this long.' Alexander seemed genuine in his comments. He was intrigue by the sky people and wanted to find out more about them. When they reached the tree line, Bellamy stepped in front of the group; he wanted to be sure he was the first one his people would see so they wouldn't panic. Miller noticed him first, but quickly raised his weapon when he noticed the grounders behind him.

'Put your weapons down, we have guests.' They all looked at him as if he was crazy, but they eventually respected his command. Clarke and Alexander approach, but thankfully the guards stayed behind. Maybe this peace thing had a chance to succeed after all.

'Alexander these are the sky people.' Alexander took a look around, acknowledging every single one of the people in camp with a nod. Bellamy noticed how his gaze would stop longer on people that were carrying a weapon, but if he was worried he did not say anything.

'They sent children to the ground?' Bellamy had never thought about how it would look to outsiders that they were all so young. He looked to Clarke unsure how to respond to that. He wasn't sure telling, this new potential ally that they were all criminals, was such a great idea.

'Because were more resilient. When they sent us down here, they didn't know if the earth was survivable.' Clarke as always was quick to think of an answer. Alexander spent the rest of the afternoon talking with them, asking some questions about the ark and others about the 100. Two more groups had reached them as they were talking, and he could see everybody was fascinated by the grounder. Eventually he got up and told them he would return tomorrow with a decision from his people.

'What do you think Lincoln?'

'They're good people and you've done very well in remaining calm and presenting your case.' He was looking at Bellamy while saying this, as if he would have been the one to screw this up, he was probably right. So they settled in for the night, without the drop ship they had to cram everyone in the limited number of tents they had brought with them, he didn't complain that meant he got to have some alone time with Clarke.

'Do you think were going to be ok, what if we trust them and it ends up hurting us in the end? If only their was a place we could go where it would only be us, no grounder to hunt us or control us.'

'I know it's difficult, but they seem like good people.'

'Yes, because your such a good judge of character, let me remind you, you hated me when we first meet.'

'Well you were an ass, back then.'

'And now?'

'Now, you are probably the sweetest, most charming person I know.'

'Just don't go repeating that anywhere, I've got a reputation to uphold.'

'Yes, god forbid that people actually got to know you and see how great you are.'

'That's your job to be the caring leader, I'm the leader everybody is afraid of.'

'You know you don't have to be anymore, they respect you, you don't have to scare them into doing anything.'

'Maybe, how about we talk about something else. Like about how your lips are nice and red and just waiting to be claimed.'

'Depends on who does the claiming.'

'Me, always me.'


	9. Chapter 9

'Clarke!' It was impossible to miss the tension that appeared on Bellamy's face when Finn called for her. She had been dreading the arrival of the last group; she knew once they caught up with them she would have to deal with Finn. Bellamy was already shooting daggers at him with his eyes, but Finn was so focus on Clarke he didn't even notice.

'Hey guys, I'm glad you made it ok.' Finn was coming straight for her, but Bellamy stepped in, blocking his path to Clarke. The sudden movement startled him, he tried to step around, but Bellamy kept intercepting him.

'Its good your all here, we have so much to talk about. Why don't you go set up and then you can come find us and we'll brief you on everything that happened. Clarke we still need to discuss the housing plan, let's go see Miller he's been gathering a crew.' With a smile on her face Clarke followed after him, leaving behind a surprised Finn. A jealous Bellamy was fun to watch, he keep his face serious even when he lied straight to their faces. They had already had a meeting with Miller this morning and Bellamy had himself put a crew together.

'You know your not going to be able to lie every time you want to get me away from Finn.'

'Of course I can.' No matter how ridiculous that idea seemed, she could tell from the look on his face that he was completely serious.

'Bellamy look at me. I'm not going anywhere, even if you leave me alone with Finn I'm going to come back to you.'

'What if he make's his way back into your heart? Clarke you mean everything to me, without you I don't think I can do this. I can't lose you.' It wasn't funny anymore as Clarke realized Bellamy wasn't jealous, he was insecure. She knew what happened between her and Finn was in the past. She no longer had any feelings for him, not quite sure what they shared was even guided by feelings. He had been there at a time she was desperate to forget everything that had been happening. She wanted to make Bellamy see that he was the only one she needed; the only one she wanted to be with. It was different with him, it wasn't about forgetting, it was about building a life together.

'He can't, you hold my heart Bellamy, Finn can't grab hold of it.' He gave her a small smile.

'Ok, but don't expect me to go easy on him if he tries anything.' She smiled at that, Bellamy was himself again.

-:-

They were explaining the situation to Monty, Jasper, Finn and Raven when Alexander returned. Like before, he had several guards with him, but he came into their camp alone and unarmed. He greeted them with a smile and waved for Clarke and Bellamy to come and meet him. Finn was following behind them, insisting that since he was the first one to want peace with the grounders he should be there for the negotiations. Bellamy was about to tell him that it wasn't his place, but Clarke placed her hand on his. He wasn't sure why Clarke wanted him to be there, but after their talk earlier he knew it wasn't about her having lingering feelings for him, so he didn't say anything. Introductions where exchanged and Alexander settled down on a log.

'I have discussed your situation with my people, and despite most of them being open minded about letting you settle, others feel that we cannot trust you.' Bellamy cringed at those words; if they were turned away he didn't know where his people could go. 'You have to understand, that we do not know you and the fact that you carry such strong weapons worries even my strongest warriors.'

'So that's it, we have to leave again.' He could tell Clarke had also been hoping for some arrangement to be made.

'No yet, if your willing and I understand this would require you to place a lot of trust in me and my people, we would like to invite a small group of you to come and visit our village. I've seen you and I believe you do want peace, so I'm hoping by meeting you others will agree. And if you show us you trust us with your lives, they might be willing to do the same. There is a valley not far from here, where you could settle with your people, if you can convince my village that you are peaceful.' Bellamy looked at Clarke and he could see the hope return to her face, but Bellamy was still worried. They were asking a lot from them, going in unarmed, it could be a trap.

'Of course we'll go and meet your people. It will be a great opportunity for both our people to get to know each other.' Finn, how dare he speak for them, he had no authority. He responded before they even got a chance to talk about it, if Alexander hadn't been standing right in front of him, Finn would have paid dearly for his mistake. Even Clarke was looking at him like he was crazy.

'Perhaps I should let your leaders discuss it. I will be back tomorrow, if you wish to accept our hospitality I will lead you to my people.' Alexander walked back to his guards and Bellamy was ready to confront Finn for his actions but Clarke beat him to it.

'What the hell Finn, you can't just make a decisions like that without discussing it with us.'

'What's there to discuss, this is a perfect chance for peace or did Bellamy plan on showing up with weapons again.' Every chance Finn got he threw this in his face. Finn was blaming him when it had been Clarke's idea; at least she understood what it took to be a leader. Finn lived in a world of delusion, he wasn't even sure if Finn truly understood Clarke.

'Finn go back to the others, Bellamy and I need to talk.'

'Your not keeping me out of this.'

"Yes, we are, you've made your position clear and we will consider it when we're discussing.'

'Clarke…' he pleaded with her, but Clarke was putting all her authority in her response.

'Go now I'll talk to you later.' Bellamy didn't agree with the last part, but at least for now he was leaving.

'I'm so sorry.' He could see the guilt all over her face, but he still had to ask.

'Why did you let him come, you know he always does things without thinking.'

"I was hoping he could become part of the peace negotiation, so when I tell him about us he would have something to focus on. I didn't think he would be such a burden.' Bellamy was filled with pride; she was going to tell him that they were together, that she had chosen him. He didn't give her time to say anything else before his lips were on hers.

-:-

Despite disagreeing with the way Finn handled the meeting, Clarke knew they needed to go and meet these people. They discussed it just the two of them and despite having concerns about safety Bellamy agreed that they needed to do this. They gathered everybody and shared their decision with everyone, Clarke noticed Finn smirk at Bellamy when she made the announcement. He probably thought she had taken his side, she needed to deal with Finn before the tension between him and Bellamy exploded. They asked for volunteers, people willing to go meet the grounders despite the risk. Once they were done with their announcement, Clarke and Bellamy looked over the list of candidates in order to create the perfect group. They wanted to pick people that had calm tempers, this obviously excluded Bellamy, but he had told her the only way she was going was with him next to her. They also considered skills, they wanted to show what they were capable of and how they could help them develop and protect themselves. No gunners, except Bellamy was to come on the trip. If anything went wrong they needed the others to be able to protect themselves. Each of the members were picked with care, Raven and Monty were chosen for their ability to work with technology. Bellamy was hoping to get working radios to show the grounders how communication could be helpful. Lincoln was to come in order to show that they were accepting of grounders in their society. Bellamy had laughed at that one but he eventually agreed with her that it was a good idea. Unfortunately, this meant Octavia was also going to have to come or Lincoln might refuse to help. That had taken some convincing on Clarke's part, but Bellamy was becoming more reasonable when it came to his sister. The last member was a young girl, Clarke never got a chance to get to know, named Amanda. On the ark she had studied multiple languages and was very good at picking them up. Lincoln was teaching her different phrases, they were hoping this would show the grounders they were willing to learn from them as well, that they didn't want to take over their way of life but wanted to work together. As soon as Bellamy announced the group members she noticed Finn's face fall, when he realized his name was not on the list. He looked furious and was heading towards Bellamy probably to yell at him but then he noticed her and changed direction. It was the first time since he had arrived that she found herself without Bellamy next to her and he was clearly going to take advantage of that.

'Clarke, why are you leaving me out, I could help.'

'After what you did this afternoon, did you really expect me to include you?'

'You mean Bellamy right; he's the one that's been trying to keep us apart since he saved you. What's his problem anyway.

'Finn it wasn't just Bellamy, I agree with him your too unpredictable at the moment. We need to show these people that me and Bellamy are in control of our people, it doesn't show strength if you speak without consulting us first.'

'I still don't understand how Bellamy ended up in charge, he doesn't care about anybody but himself.'

'Your wrong Finn, Bellamy cares about everybody. Everything he does is to keep everyone safe.'

'Why are you always defending him?'

'Why are you always accusing him?'

'I just don't like the guy. Look Clarke I don't really want to talk about Bellamy anymore. I missed you, can we go somewhere and talk.' Finn moved closer to Clarke and she backed away.

'Finn, stop.'

'No, you need to hear this, I love you Clarke. I'm sorry about what happened, I really didn't think I would ever see Raven again and when she showed up I didn't know what to do. But I couldn't stay with her not when I was in love with somebody else.' Finn was getting too worked up, she really wanted to tell him about Bellamy, but she wasn't sure how he would react. She still cared about him and didn't want to create tensions in the camp. So she decided to keep Bellamy out of the conversation. Once he accepted that there couldn't be anything between them, maybe he would be ready to hear about her and Bellamy.

'Finn I can't not anymore. You and I might have had something before but too much has changed. We're not the same people anymore.'

'You don't meant that.'

'I do.'

-:-

Bellamy was watching Clarke and Finn, ready to intervene if he tried anything. When he first noticed them talking he was going to interrupt them and drag Clarke away, but Octavia stopped him.

'Just give them a minute.'

'I don't want to.'

"But Clarke needs you too.' Her comment had stopped him in his tracks. She was right; Clarke needed closure from everything that had happened with Finn. So he waited patiently, while as patiently as he could, for her to finish her conversation. He wondered what they were talking about, what was spacewalker telling her. Was he confessing his love, trying to persuade her they should be together? It didn't matter because from the way his shoulders fell it was obvious Clarke was saying something that didn't seem to please him. When she finally walked away from him, Bellamy heard him call after her, telling her he wasn't giving up. Clarke didn't look back instead her eyes where searching for someone and they only stopped when she was looking at him; she looked exhausted.

'He's not going to give up is he?' How could he, Bellamy thought to himself, if he lost Clarke he would do everything in his power to get her back. The difference between him and Finn was that he wasn't stupid enough to lose her in the first place.

'It doesn't look like it.'

'If he tries anything'

"I know your going to deal with him, honestly it might come down to that. He's not listening to me when I say its over.'

'For now, it doesn't matter, come we have more important things to do.' He made a big deal of telling everyone they were heading to his tent to plan for tomorrow and that they didn't want to be disturbed unless it was really important. He noticed Octavia wink at him on the way, Miller had a knowing smile, which made him wonder if he knew more then he led on, and Finn, well he was giving him the death glare. But none of them mattered when he stepped into his tent; Clarke was on him as soon as he closed the makeshift fabric door. He didn't think he could ever get enough of this, the feeling of Clarke pressed against his body was pure heaven and it sparked his desire. Before he realized what he was doing he had removed both his and her shirt, she was looking up at him with eyes filled with so much trust that Bellamy's heart grew in size. This was home, no matter what happened, no matter where they ended up as long as he was with Clarke he would be home. For the first time in his life he made love to someone, it was about more than desire; it was about showing Clarke that they were now one. The following morning, when him and Clarke joined the rest of their group they couldn't control the smile that was painted on their face. The feeling of happiness didn't leave him, not when Alexander came for them, not when they came up to his village, not when he was introduced a few grounders that looked like they wanted nothing to do with them. Its like he was floating on air. He only came out of his bubble of happiness when he heard a sharp scream, when he turned around to ask Alexander what was going on, the grounder was nowhere to be found.


	10. Chapter 10

Seven faces were staring blankly at the space where Alexander had previously stood. The screaming continued to ring in his ears, what could have happened? He hoped it had nothing to do with the 100, but Alexander's sudden disappearance was troubling. Two guards came to take the spot previously occupied by Alexander and despite Raven's outburst, 'What the hell is going on?' they remained silent. He was pacing, he couldn't help himself he had to move to do something or he felt his brain would explode. Clarke had warned him not to overreact no matter the situation, and he was trying is best to keep his temper under control. He walked towards Clarke, who, like always managed to stay calm in any situation, 'What if it's a trap?'

'I don't think so Bellamy; I would be more worried about people from the ark causing trouble. What if they made their way here and started making problems.' He hadn't even thought of that, they were in a very delicate situation, even if the person responsible for what was happening was not part of the 100, if it was a sky person from the ark, they might not get a chance to explain before they were categorized as enemies. He didn't have time to pounder long on this possibility, Alexander returned almost out of breath; it was obvious he had been running.

'Clarke I need you to follow me.' Bellamy could see the distress in Alexander eyes, whatever was going on was clearly affecting him more than he wanted to lead on. Bellamy steeped in front on Clarke, trying to look as menacing as possible despite the fact that they were in enemy territory, unarmed and completely at the grounders mercy. 'She is not going anywhere without me and without an explanation.'

'Ok Bellamy you can follow, but we don't have anytime to lose someone was injured, we need your help our healer is gone on a gathering trip and won't be back until nightfall.'

'Who caused the injury?' Alexander turned around looking at them in confusion, he looked at our concerned faces and back at the guards behind him and seem to understand why they were acting so defensive.'

'One of our own, I will keep you safe, now please.' Finally reassured Bellamy grabbed Clarke's hand and followed behind Alexander. He discreetly placed a hand on his radio, that Monty and Raven had successful managed to get working last night, and gave a nod in Raven's direction. If anything happened she would let him know. Clarke finally found her voice and started asking Alexander about the patient and what had happened. He wasn't sure himself, since he had only arrived on the scene after hearing the scream, but from what he had seen a female member of his tribe had been stabbed. He stopped abruptly and turned to Bellamy, 'I think someone is trying to frame you.'

'I don't understand?'

'I wasn't completely honest before, but you will figure it out soon enough once you see the injury. The weapon that was used, was one of yours, one a personally removed from you when you arrived, so don't worry I know you're innocent. The guards I sent were for your protection. Luckily I was the first on the scene and have placed three of my trusted guards to make sure no one has access to the scene but us.

'Is your healer really away on a gathering trip?' Alexander looked defeated.

'No, and I trust him, but with Clarke's more advanced medical knowledge an alliance with your tribe could weaken his position, so I cannot rule him out as a possible suspect. For all I know, if I let him help he could cause more damage.' Once they arrived at the scene, Clarke rushed towards the female lying on the floor, she instructed she be brought into a warmer area and gave a list of possible tools she would need.

'The wound is very similar to what Finn had, if she's as lucky as him and it didn't hit any major arteries she could be ok.' Bellamy nodded; he knew if someone could do this it was Clarke. She also sent for Raven, since she had assisted her last time, she would be a good second pair of hand to have.

'Alexander do your people normally use poison in combat, cause we've had one of our owe with a wound like this and the most damaged was cause by the poison that was placed on the blade.'

'Once you remove the blade I can bring it to an expert to look at it, but it isn't something we normally do, to cowardly an action for our taste.' With the help of Raven, Clarke managed to stabilize the girl, her breathing returned to normally a few hours later and Alexander was happy to report that their appeared to be no sign of poison on the blade. Clarke insisted on staying with the girl over night, which meant that Bellamy was also going to stay behind. He sent the rest of their crew back to camp in order make sure the rest of the 100 did not panic because of their absence. Alexander was grateful; he remained with them with his three guards making sure they were not disturbed. Exhausted by the surgery Clarke fell asleep in his arms, and Bellamy was hoping to get more information from Alexander before morning.

'What did you tell your people?'

'That somebody got injured while working, that the seven of you were by my side when the incident happened. Most of them seemed content with my answer, and the ones that looked suspicious by the announcement I've had followed.'

'How could you be so sure that it wasn't us?'

'Like I mentioned before the knife that was used, was yours, I recognized it right away from having removed it at your arrival. Someone must have sneaked in where we kept them and used it in order to incriminate you.'

'But still you couldn't know for sure, I could have planned this out with my people back at camp.'

'Why are you trying to argue against your innocence?'

'Its just that trust is hard to come by and you seem to have it in spades for us.'

'Honestly, its because of her.'

'Clarke?'

'I've seen the two of you, you are very protective of her, I don't believe you would have planned anything that could get her or any of your people in danger. And I've seen the both of you lead, despite being young your people listen to you, they trust and respect you, I don't see any of them planning something like this behind your back. It's obvious you two were selected by your people to lead; our hierarchy is different, for generation power was being passed down between my family members. Our system isn't perfect, some people believe they are entitled to rule and sometimes that can cause problems, like today. If it turned out I brought danger into our camp I could be discredited enough that our system might end up being in trouble. And I don't want to see my tribe end up under the control of blood hungry people like the ones that live in the forest. Overall we are a peaceful people, but not everybody agrees with our way of life.'

'On the ark, where we come from, the system is similar to yours, we have an elite class and I was one of the people that disagreed with that way of life. However, you seem like a reasonable and open minded leader an we really want to give this peace a chance.'

'As would I. Tomorrow I will hold a meeting to clear everything up and I promise Bellamy I will keep you and Clarke safe.'

'I will hold you to that promise.'

Bellamy was pondering over what Alexander had told him, and how much his tribe reminded him of the ark, and for the first time he had wondered if he had been to severe on the elite. True some of their laws seemed unfair for the working class, but after what happened to Clarke's father maybe the laws were just unfair to everyone and they were doing their best with the situation they were given. It did not mean he would forgive them for what happened to Octavia, she was after all completely innocent. He looked down at Clarke, his princess, she had been among them and yet she was the most selfless and caring person he knew. Maybe it was time for him to be more open-minded and start to trust a little more.

-:-

As soon as the sun was up, Raven and the rest return to find out what was happening, as they waited for Alexander to call them into the meeting he briefed them on the events of last night. The girl was stable, which was a plus in their defence, she had woken up earlier and was now talking, however she was unable to identify her attacker. He had grabbed her from behind, so she had never seen his face. She had, however, seen his hands and there was a tattoo on his left one, she hadn't recognized whom it belonged to, but the design was familiar enough that she knew it belong to someone from her tribe. After haven been served a breakfast, Alexander finally called them into the meeting room. He had already explained the events from the night before, and most people in the room seemed to bear no ill will towards them. A man approached Clarke and thanked her; Alexander later explained that it was the young women's husband.

'I have gathered you all here, because it has been proven beyond any doubt that the sky people are innocent of this crime, which means we have a traitor among us. This person intentional injured one of our own in order to discredit the sky people as well as myself. I know many of you were unsure about their arrival and what this would mean for our tribe, but they have showed us that they can be trusted and what have we showed them in return; that we are willing to attack our own in order to drive them away. Today I am not proud to be the leader of this tribe, perhaps it is my fault because I have failed you all.' At his last comment the crowd was in an uproar, letting Alexander know that they trusted him and his judgment. Clarke had made a sketch of the tattoo the girl had seen on her assailant she passed it along to Alexander who recognised it immediately. Alexander sent his guards to fetch him and sent Bellamy and the rest of them back to take care of the girl. The tribe's healer, once cleared of any involvement, was allowed access to the girl.

'That is some impressive work young girl.' Bellamy was beaming with pride at the compliment he was giving Clarke; she really had grown into quite the medical expert on their short time on earth.

'She's stable for now, no organs have been touched so she should be ok to walk in a few days. I'm sorry you were not involved in her recovery.'

'Don't be, I've had a talk with Alexander and he explained the situation. As always he placed the safety of everyone above everything else. I understand that you and him are similar that way. If our tribes ever do come to some alliance I would be interested in learning more of your sky people ways and of course in return I would show you everything I know.'

'Really!' Clarke sounded incredible excited and Bellamy couldn't help but smile, this was promising, they could also benefit from learning local secrets. It was late in the afternoon when Alexander finally returned; he had bad and good news to tell them.

'Let's hear the bad first.'

'The man, that was identified as the assailant, was my brother-in-law, Brutus. He had always been power hungry and probably only married by sister in the hopes of being the next in line to rule. However, my sister never wanted to be in charge of an entire tribe, and when it was announce that I would be the one to take control of the tribe, he was furious. I guess he saw his chance to get rid of me and since I'm unmarried with no children my sister wouldn't have had a choice then to take my place. However, as soon as he realised that we knew their was a traitor, he ran away, there is no sign anywhere of him, so you might want to send someone to warn your people. Clarke I'll give you a description of him, I've seen your talents it should be enough for your people to be able to recognize him. If you do come across him, we would be grateful if he could be brought to us alive to face our tribe's judgment, but if you don't have a choice you can do what is necessary.'

'I'm sorry about what happened, I can't help to feel that were responsible for the outcome, it must be very difficult for your sister to accept what is happening.'

'She had resigned herself a long time ago that he did not love her, she just didn't know he would go that far to get what he wanted. And please do not feel responsible Clarke, if it wasn't for you that girl would have died, and Brutus would have come up with some other reason to destroy me.'

'Now for the good news.'

'After seeing your skills in actions and how you remained calm despite someone from our tribe trying to frame you, it has been decided that an alliance of peace would be concluded between our two people.' At last, Bellamy thought, something since they arrived was going right. Well, something else he should say, cause everything seemed to be coming into place every since Clarke and him had found each other. She was looking up at him, sparkles in her big blue eyes, she was happy and that made him happy. 'Tomorrow we will lead you to your new encampment, and I have a list of volunteers that want to help you get settled.'

'Thank you Alexander, I don't know how we will ever be able to repay you.'

'It is I that is in your debt, we are now friends and hope we have a long friendship ahead of us.' With one last handshake with Alexander they were on their way, as they made their way out of the camp they were meet by many members of Alexander's camp giving them gifts, clothing, food, tools. It would appear that coming here was after all an excellent idea. Their own people greeted them with a similar fervour; everybody seemed excited to hear how the negotiation had gone.

'Guys, get packing because tomorrow we are moving again, but this time to a more permanent emplacement.' The joy was obvious on everybody face and Jasper surprised everyone with a batch of moonshine he had been working on in the two days the leaders were gone. It did not take long for the party to get started, Bellamy knew tomorrow he would have to go over some rules on how to interact with the grounders in order to make sure peace was maintained, he had addressed the issue of Brutus with his gunners on guard and knew he had to make sure everybody was on their guard, but they needed a night to celebrate. So while the moonshine was flowing and people seemed to be able to relax for the first time in a long time, he slipped away with Clarke.

'We did good Bell.'

'We did, trusting others is not such a bad thing after all.'

'Are my ears hearing this right, Bellamy is trusting somebody other than himself!'

'I trust you.' And he did with all his heart and Clarke trusted him right back, that's why they made such a good team. Clarke didn't need an invitation she was kissing him, demanding that he open his month up to hers and he was happy to oblige. He heard a moan escape her lips and he pressed on wanting to make her moan over and over again up to the point where she screamed out his name. Unlike the last time when he had taken things slow, tonight their passion took over and they let their desires run wild. The crowd celebrating outside drowned out the noises they were making and he was grateful for that, because as much as he wanted to lay claim to Clarke in front of their people, he wanted more of these moments just the two of them, and he knew once it became public knowledge they were an item everybody would have something to say about it. So he enjoyed the feel of her sleeping next to him until he was himself taken by sleep. When he woke up the next day, Clarke was still wrapped around him and he knew this was the moment he had been waiting for.

'Princess.'

'Its too early go back to sleep.'

'Clarke.' She instantly woke up, knowing if he was using her name it meant business. 'I love you.' Her eyes soften and she looked deep into his eyes, showing him just how much his words meant to her.

'I love you too Bellamy Blake.' Completely awake now she straddled him and poured out all her emotion in her kiss. Before they had a chance to explore these new feelings, Octavia burst in the tent.

'Oh my god my eyes, this cannot be unseen.' She covered her eyes but did not move from her spot.

'Well maybe you should announce yourself next time.' They quickly got dress and tried to regain their composure. 'What can we do for you?'

'Morning Clarke, Bellamy.' Clarke was hiding behind Bellamy completely embarrassed to be found in this situation. 'I just thought one of our leaders should be there to greet Alexander, if you're not too busy with other things.' With that she walked back out of the tent and he heard Clarke let out a breath.

'Oh my god, that was so embarrassing. Your sister Bellamy and I was half naked.' He might have been more embarrassed if it had been anyone else, but Octavia already knew something was going on, and he just couldn't bring himself to be embarrassed by Clarke's naked body it was such a sight to see.

'Don't worry about it princess, she already knew something was up and trust me you have nothing to be embarrassed about.' Clarke blushed at his comment and once she put herself together they walked out together to meet Alexander. He was feeling excited, they were on their way to embark on a new adventure, but for once it seemed like everything was working their way.


	11. Chapter 11

The new site for their encampment was beautiful. The valley offered both space and protection. Alexander explained that despite its tactical position they never settled this region because that would have lead to the separation of their tribe. Too many refused to relocate; preferring the protection the mountain offered them. When Alexander had showed up that morning no guards were with him, instead ten grounders stood by him tools in hand ready to help them get started with their new life. Clarke recognized the husband of the women who had fallen victim to Brutus horrible plan. He told Clarke that his wife had insisted he come and help them, in order to show their gratitude. Clarke was happy to hear that his wife was doing well. Miller and Bellamy were busy going over the plans for the encampment with both the grounders and the 100 who had been assigned part of the building crew. They had set up temporary shelter, but Alexander had insisted they start building immediately, winter wasn't as cold as in other parts of the world, but they could get snow and their current tents would not be enough to keep everyone warm. So they were building cabins out of wood, they would start with bigger cabins in order to accommodate multiple people at once and maybe when the temperature got warmer again, everyone could pitch in to make sure everybody had their own personal space. Bellamy had told her that would help keep camp tension down if people weren't so crowded together. With Bellamy hard at work, she decided to find Octavia; she wanted to have a one on one talk with her, after the events that transpired in the morning. She found her by the small waterfall that was located in their magnificent new home; it was perfect they would no longer have to struggle in order to keep hydrated

'Hey Octavia, do you have a minute?' Clarke was so embarrassed; she didn't even know how to bring it up. 'About this morning.'

'Oh my god I am so sorry for walking in on you like that.'

'It's ok, its not like you could have known, but I'm glad it was you and not Monty or Jasper. I would never have heard the end of that.' She tried to make a joke out of it, but it really wasn't helping, she could feel every part of her face red with embarrassment. 'I just wanted to know if we were good?' Keeping her eyes on the ground bellow her, she waited for what seemed like an eternity, and only gathered the courage to look up when Octavia started laughing.

'I'm so sorry Clarke, but I've seen you hold up your own against my brother, keep a bunch of delinquents in line and even fight against grounders and I've never seen you so nervous. Really sorry I don't mean to make fun of your situation. So you want to know if I approve of you and my brother getting your freak on.' Octavia's outburst had relaxed Clarke a little, but at her last comment she couldn't help but blush, she wasn't sure what was more appealing at this point; battling a grounder or having a conversation with Bellamy's little sister about her sex life. 'I'm sorry Clarke I don't mean to embarrass you further. Honestly, anyone who can make him this happy get's my approval.' They both turned to look at Bellamy who was in deep conversation with Alexander, with a smile on his face. 'I've never seen him so relax or open before, and I think you played a big part in that. He hasn't had the easiest life, its nice to see someone care for him. Plus the more you keep him busy the less he focuses on me, so it's a win win. I'll be more careful the next time I decide to pay him an early morning visit.'

'Thanks, O.' Relieved she walked back towards Bellamy feeling lighter, she approved. She hadn't given it much thought before this morning, but Octavia was an important part of Bellamy's life and it meant a lot to her that she accepted her. Now she had to figure out how to break it to Finn. He had been difficult to deal with since they left him behind for the negotiations, but since she had made the comment about them being different people now it had gotten worst. He would fight Bellamy on everything, no matter how good the idea was, it seemed he was doing it on purpose to push his buttons. Bellamy had been patient so far, but it wouldn't last for much longer. She found him arguing with Miller, it seemed the lashing out had moved from only being directed to Bellamy to also include his closest associates.

'Clarke have you seen this? It's completely ridiculous, did he even talk to you before setting this up?'

'Back up, what are you talking about?' Miller took advantage of Finn's distraction with Clarke's arrival to escape; he gave her a shy smile as an apology.

'Bellamy he's taking this too far, he can't control everyone, especially not you. I've noticed the looks he's been giving you lately, you have to be careful. I'll go tell him that your going to bunk with me.'

'Finn calm down I don't even know what you're talking about.'

'Bellamy's having you move in with him.' He handed her the paper he had been crumbling in his hands, it was a sketch of a cabin. There was a big space in the center identified as the headquarters, attached to this were two rooms, one of the rooms was identified as her own and the other as Bellamy's. Clarke's mind went blank; except for that one overpowering idea that overtook her he's building us a home. Finn continued to yell about how Bellamy was planning on taking advantage of her, but she was looking for Bellamy, he was in the center of camp shirt off looking as handsome as ever laying out wood for their home. Without another word she left Finn behind and went to find him.

-:-

The building was going well, Alexander's people were extremely efficient and had already set the groundwork for multiple housing. Alexander had also brought along some of his hunters and expert fisherman and they were taking on the task of teaching the 100 new skills. The project he was most excited about was their new headquarters; he was planning on building it from the ground up on his own. He had sent out Miller with his plan in order for him to gather some of the materials he would need, but all the manual labour would be his, it was going to be a gift for Clarke. He had planned for two rooms, but the second one was more appearances, so people didn't ask questions. He didn't have any intention of letting her sleep anywhere else than in his arms. 'Clarke where are you going I'm talking to you.' Hearing her name coming out of Finn's clearly angry mouth got his attention. She was walking towards him with an odd look on her face. She looked, overwhelmed, her emotions all painted on her face at the same time.

'What did he do?' Immediately he wondered what had Finn been up to in order to make her look like that. He placed a hand on her arm and she looked up to him with so much love in her eyes that he felt his knees go weak.

'Get your hands off her; I've had enough of you doing what ever the yell you want. You leave Clarke alone.' Most of the camp was empty, everyone was either out gathering materials or learning new skills, but the few people still around all turned their attention to them. He noticed Raven walking away slowly, probably wanting to be anywhere but here for what was going to follow. He looked down at Clarke, who simply smiled and nodded, she was giving him permission to put him in his place and he was not going to pass up this opportunity. He gently pushed Clarke behind him and stood right in Finn's face.

'Excuse me, but who are you to tell me or Clarke what to do?' Finn was clearly surprised by how calm he was. Probably hoping he would explode and everyone would take poor Finn's side. But this was about Clarke and if he was going to finally let Finn know just who was standing next to her, he would do it right.

'I'm her…she and I are…dammit I don't have to spell it out for you.' He was looking at Clarke now, looking at her for support.

'We are nothing, Finn you lost that right.'

'Clarke we don't have to talk about this right now, just let me deal with Bellamy and then we can figure us out.'

'Finn you don't seem to understand, there is no us, not anymore.' Her statement made him move his attention from Bellamy to her. He looked at her, really looked at her and noticed how her body was angled towards Bellamy, how her hand was gently place on his upper arm, how she was looking at him with such tenderness in her eyes and Bellamy could almost tell the moment his brain made the connection. It had been apparent for some time to Finn that his feelings for Clarke ran deeper, but now he was seeing that those feelings weren't one sided.

'You can't be serious Clarke, you and him.' Bellamy glared at Finn, but his eyes were still on Clarke. 'He's bad for you Clarke.'

'You were bad for her, now walk away and stay away.' Finn finally looked at him, glaring.

'Your going to screw this up Blake, like everything else you do.' The Bellamy in the past would have reacted to those words. He would have believed Finn was right, that in the end it would end up screwing everything up. But so much had changed since they came to the ground, he had changed, he could do right by Clarke. 'Clarke I'll be watching over you.' Slowly he backed away, making his way towards the woods.

'We can't let him leave alone like that.' Clarke sounded exhausted, but as always she put everyone first.

'Monty go check on him, everyone else back to work.' He could hear them all talking, in hushed tones, about what had just happened, but a least they were looking elsewhere.

'Well that happened.' Clarke let out a little laugh and that's all he needed to confirm she was ok. 'It's my fault, his comment took me by surprise and all I could think of was getting to you.'

'What comment?'

'That you're having me move in with you.' Bellamy rarely blushed, but the look she was giving him made it impossible not too. 'You're building us a house.'

'It was meant to be a surprise.'

'Well the cat's out of the bag now. Why two rooms?'

'I didn't want to assume that you and I…'

'Bellamy I'm yours, now that everybody else knows might as well take advantage of not having to hide.' He didn't have to be told twice, he grabbed her and crashed his lips on her. He could hear yelling all around them, but he didn't care.

-:-

'So I've heard I missed quite the party this afternoon.'

'Am I a horrible person for being happy it happened?'

'No Bell, you deserve to be happy, and Finn had it coming after what he did to Raven. But you realize now the mom and dad jokes are never going to stop.' He smiled at that, the idea that him and Clarke were like parents to all these delinquents was now more amusing than embarrassing.

'Wow Bell you've become quite the young man.'

'Hey that's my line as the older brother.'

'Well someone has to be proud of you.'

'Help! Please someone.' Everyone in camp turned to the tree line where the screams were coming from.

'Who is that I thought everybody was accounted for?'

'I don't know.' Clarke came out of the temporary medic tent they had put together with tools in hand. She gave him a look of worry before rushing towards the sound. Bellamy was right behind her, gun in hand. Alexander and his fellow grounders all gathered together, worried looks on their faces. Everyone was thinking the same thing, what if this was Brutus coming for revenge.

When they reached the voices, Bellamy realized two things; the two people in front of them were from the ark and they had been attacked by a grounder's spear.

'Miller help Clarke, get them into the camp. Everyone else stay at your post and keep your eyes open.' What had happened out there, and how did these two find them.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a special request to find a girl for Miller, so I was inspired to write a bonus chapter in his perspective. It's basically the last chapter from his point of view, but I felt bad after leaving you with a cliffhanger so I did end it with a bit more information. I hope you enjoy it.

Finally, after what felt like the never-ending day, Miller was able to go back to his tent for some much deserved rest. The day had started out normal enough, the peace with the grounders was proving to be incredibly fruitful and he continued to be impressed by how Bellamy and Clarke were managing to run everything. Much had changed since their first days on earth, now instead of fighting all the time Clarke and Bellamy balanced each other out and were able to make the best possible decisions for the future of the 100. Initially, he had followed Bellamy's lead because he didn't feel he had much of a choice, but he had grown to respect his leader and now he would follow him, actually he would follow both of them, anywhere. Regardless of the danger, because he knew they would always do right by them. When Bellamy had asked him to take charge of the camp while he went looking for Clarke he had felt honored that he trusted him with so much responsibility and was eager to show him how capable he was. From that point on, whenever Bellamy and Clarke were away from camp people came to him and it was nice to feel needed. On the ark, he had always felt like a burden, now he had purpose. The camp was buzzing with activity, it was nice to see grounders and the 100 working together. Bellamy had charged him with a special task to find materials for the cabin he was building; he had never seen him so excited about anything. He was looking down at his plan and the list of stuff he needed to get when Finn crashed right into him.

'Sorry Miller I didn't see you there, I was looking for Clarke have you seen her?' He had, but wasn't sure he wanted to share this information with Finn. He had been acting off since he had been pushed out from the negotiations and he knew Bellamy was running out of patience with his attitude.

'Sorry Finn I haven't seen her.' He bent down to pick up the paper he had dropped in the collision but Finn beat him to it.

'What's this?'

'Nothing, just something Bellamy's working on, would you give it back I've got work to do.'

'Why is Clarke's name on this? What the hell is he up too? Miller tell me everything you know right now.'

'Look I don't answer to you and frankly I don't like you very much so I don't have to tell you anything.' Miller did not want to deal with this lovesick boy, luckily his attention turned from him to Clarke as soon as he noticed her approach.

'Clarke have you seen this? It's completely ridiculous, did he even talk to you before setting this up?' He felt bad for leaving her to deal with Finn, but at this point their was noting he could do, so he figured it was best to find Bellamy and give him the heads up. He gave Clarke a smile hoping it would convey his apology and walked away. He looked for Bellamy but by the time he found him Clarke and Finn were already with him. He wondered how Finn could be so dense as to not notice that Clarke and Bellamy were clearly more than friends at this point. Then again he had been stupid enough to take a spacewalk back on the ark for fun. He wondered if he should go back up Bellamy in case Finn got violent, but he noticed Raven walk out in the woods by herself and was compelled to follow her. He didn't understand how two smart women like Raven and Clarke could have been involved with someone like Finn, then again he supposed he was probably not meant to understand how women thought.

'Raven are you ok?'

'Hey Miller, didn't see you there, yes I'm fine I was just going to test out how far our radios worked, Monty and I are trying to expand their range hoping it will help when we set out to search for survivors from the ark. No need to worry you can go back now.' She was rambling, it was obvious, she probably wanted to be left alone, but he wasn't sure it was such a good idea especially with that grounder's location still unknown.

'Sounds like a great plan, I'm sure you need complete silence in order to do that, so I'm just going to walk next to you and not say a word while you work. Sounds good?'

'Thanks Miller.' They walked in silence, as Raven communicated with Monty by radio continually improving the range of the radio. By mid afternoon they had returned to camp and Miller gathered some food for them to eat. Gossip around camp about what had happened with Bellamy, Clarke and Finn was at an all time high.

'You know he's an idiot, right?'

'Who?'

'Who do you think, Finn.'

'I don't really want to talk about it.' He had made her mad, it wasn't his intention; he just wanted her to understand that she deserved more. So for the second time that day he went after her.

'Wait Raven, I didn't mean to upset you, all I meant was that he's not worth your tears and you deserve so much better.'

'Well I don't want to talk about what I deserve; I want to talk about what I need. And right now since you seem to want to make me feel better I need you to turn your words into actions.' Miller was stunned, was Raven propositioning him, before he had time to really comprehend what was happening she was on him. Her lips were demanding on his and it took a few seconds for his brain to catch up with his actions. He was kissing her back and it was wrong. Not because he didn't like her, because if he was honest he found her fascinating but he couldn't take advantage of her like this, not when she was clearly in pain.

'Wait Raven, stop.'

'What, I'm not good enough for you either? Would you prefer I go get Clarke.' Now he was mad, she was too smart for all this self-pity.

'Enough, Raven you are probably not only the smartest but bravest person on earth. You do not get to put yourself down because of some silly boy. Now, when you come back to your senses and realize just how amazing you are, you can come and find me and it will be my pleasure to give you what you need, but I won't do it when your feeling down it just wouldn't be right.' His words seemed to finally reach her and she looked ashamed of her actions.

'You're a good man Miller.'

'Nathan, my first name is Nathan. I'll see you back at camp.' Walking away from Raven was incredibly difficult; he was hoping that once she was over Finn she would come looking for him, he would like nothing more than to make her happy. It appeared Bellamy was rubbing off on him in more ways than one, it seemed since they had found a safe place to live relationships and normal teenage behavior was taking more room since they weren't in a constant state of survival. After the day he had, he had hoped for a quiet evening, but it seemed the universe had other plans.

'Help! Please someone.' Someone was screaming and it was coming from the woods, when he arrived Clarke and Bellamy were already there.

'Miller help Clarke, get them into the camp. Everyone else stay at your post and keep your eyes open.' Clarke was helping up the young girl that had a spear in her leg; he rushed next to her to help hold her up. The man that was with her was trailing behind. Bellamy and a few others stayed behind in order to make sure it was safe.

'Clarke.' The man clearly knew Clarke, but it took her a moment to recognize him, probably because he was covered in dirt.

'Sinclair!' Miller didn't know him, but he didn't exactly run in the same circle as Clarke back on the ark. With Clarke tending to the girl, Bellamy had taken him, Raven and Sinclair to the side to find out what had happened.

'We were running out of air so we tried to land the ark, its unclear how many stations made it safely to the ground, if any. We landed maybe a day away from here, Mel was the only other survivor I found in the wreckage.'

'How did you find us?'

'I was tracking a radio signal, your doing Reyes?'

'You know it sir.' Miller was pleased the hard work she had done this afternoon might have guided them to their camp and perhaps saved their lives, this would hopefully help her realize just how great she truly was.

'The attack?'

'I didn't seen anyone, the spear came out of nowhere, we were lucky we were so close to your camp, I took a chance and screamed for help hoping to find friends instead of enemies. Your arrival probably scared our attacker away.'

'Your probably very tired, Raven why don't you find him a place to sleep for tonight, I'm going to go see how the girl is doing. I'll keep you posted on her condition.'

'Thank you.'

He was lying in bed, when the last, and by far the best surprise of the day, knocked on his door.

'Raven.'

'Hey, don't worry I'm not here to jump on you again.' She gave him a shy smile. 'I was just wondering, you know since its getting cold and all if you wanted to share body heat?' He made some room on his bed for her and she came to rest next to him. This had been the strangest day of them all, but it was ending in the best way possible. He wrapped his arms around her and she leaned into his touch. He could get used to this.


	13. Chapter 13

A week had passed since Sinclair had stumbled into their camp, it was obvious despite how hard Clarke tried to hide it, that the events that had unfolded during that week were beginning to take its toll on her. They had all been working in double time to try to get everything settled at camp, so they could go and meet up with the arks survivors. Raven and Sinclair had worked none stop to increase the range of their radios and after several failed attempts they finally made contact with one of the ark's stations, a whole station had managed to make it to the ground with minimal casualties. Wick, an engineer back on the ark, had also been working on his side to improve their communication systems, which explained why they could talk while being so far apart. Once they established communication he quickly went to report to the chancellor. Bellamy was expecting to hear Jaha's voice on the other end, he was startled when a women's voice spoke. Clarke gasped behind him, 'Mom' she whispered. Abby Griffin had made it to the ground, Clarke was overwhelmed with emotions, and he could see that she needed a minute to talk with her mom, who she believed had perished when the exodus ship had crashed. He pushed everybody out of the room; he gave her a chaste kiss and left her to catch up with her mom. Later that night, she told him that despite everything she had forgiven her mother, she wasn't sure if things would ever return to the way they were, especially since she had changed so much since arriving on earth. But this was a second chance for them, and she wasn't going to let that pass. The next day, it was decided that a search party, including Sinclair, would leave in few days to locate the station. It would be too dangerous to have the people from the ark wondering in the woods when they we're familiar with the dangers that existed on earth. Abby described the area around them and Alexander was able to get an idea to where they might be located. Bellamy's first conversation with Abby had been interesting to say the least. It was clear the she didn't fully trust him, despite her daughter's assurances. He had been in the room when he had overheard her tell Abby how important he was and the role he had played in their survival. The conversation was similar to the one she had with Jaha when she got him pardoned for his crimes. She truly believed in him and had for some time now, it made his heard melt to hear her defend his actions to her own mother. So when Clarke had asked him to discuss the grounder situation with her, he had jumped at the chance to change her opinion of him. Despite, initially being wary of him she did take into consideration the advice he shared with her in order to keep their camp safe from the grounders. He also discussed the current peace they had with Alexander's people, but warning her that the grounders that lived in the woods we're not as open or willing to reach any sort of agreement. She had been impressed that they had managed to find allies and were doing well on their own. She had even thanked him at the end of their conversation, which made him feel that maybe there was a chance that she would forgive his past actions. All that was left was to decide who would be going on this excursion. For the first time, since becoming a couple, Bellamy realized how being with Clarke made it more difficult to put the good of the 100 above the safety of his princess. This lead to a huge fight between them on whether or not he would be coming with them.

'You are not going without me and that's final.'

'Bellamy Blake you are not the boss of me, I need to go find my mother and one of us needs to stay here to make sure everything runs smoothly. We can't both abandon camp.'

'We are not abandoning anybody we'll be back so fast they won't noticed we were gone.'

He was angry, because part of him knew she was right, that he should probably stay behind and watch over the 100, but he was scared. Not only of the dangers that were lurking at every corner, but he was afraid Clarke wouldn't return. When they explained to Alexander that more sky people had come down from the space he had been very clear on his position regarding the arrival of so many sky people. He had agreed to let the 100 stay but he could not let the seaside be overrun with sky people. He trusted Bellamy and Clarke, but he did not know these Arkians and the way Bellamy had previously described them to him, which in retrospective might not have been his smartest move, he could not take the risk of inviting them into the valley. He was afraid the adults would take control and become a threat to his people. When Bellamy had shared this with Clarke, she had understood the reasoning behind it, but this revelation meant that the group that would leave would not be a recovery crew, it would be composed of people that still had family on the ark and wanted to be reunited with them. Clarke had given her mom a list of the surviving 100 and asked her to locate any family members. Twenty-six, of the 100, were going to be part of the journey. And it saddened Bellamy, because he knew that most of them probably wouldn't return. Clarke was included in that twenty-six, she was leaving to go find her mother and Bellamy wasn't sure if he would be enough to make her return.

'Clarke please, I can't lose you.' He was tired of being strong all the time; if she left he wasn't sure he could keep it together.

'Is that what your afraid of, that I won't come back?"

'She's your mom.'

'And I love her, but I love you too, I'm not going to stay there Bell. I'm coming back to you, I promise.'

'What are you going to do about your mom?'

'Its not just about my mom, a lot of the people with family at the art drop sight are some of our most valuable players, Monty, Jasper, even Miller has family and he's the only one I trust to be left in charge when were both away from camp. We can't lose them, Bell we need them. We're going to be at our most defenseless if they all choose to stay with their families. I think we should talk to Alexander again about letting the Arkians join us.'

'He was pretty clear on that, princess; he doesn't trust them and honestly neither do I.'

'I don't intend on inviting everybody back, just family. Any family members of the 100 would be invited to join us under the condition that they follow our rules and respect the treaty we have with Alexander.'

'Why would any adult agree to that? Just take Miller, his dad is a guard and has been for years do you really think he'll ever agree to follow you back here and follow the orders of a teenage girl and a murderer.'

'Bellamy Blake I will not say this again, you are not a murderer. Are we clear?' He nodded, he knew Jaha had survived and when he threw the radio in the river he hadn't known about the 300 lives that would be lost because of him. He still didn't understand how Clarke could look at him and not see the monster that he was. With her help he was slowly starting to appreciate himself more, she understood him, understood that everything he had done was for his sister. She believed he could be a better man. For her, he wanted to try. 'As for the adults they will consider coming, because they might lose their children otherwise. I've spoken to some of them, yes they want to see their family and their excited, but they like the life we've built here and they don't want to give that up. They don't want to go back to a system where they are less than nothing. Yes we have been pardoned, but do you really think any of them are really going to accept us back with open arms. Plus, we need to figure this out now; because if we do find more stations we might end up with more family reunions and this camp; our camp might end up being composed of only you, me, Lincoln and Octavia.'

'I wouldn't be opposed to that.' He was joking of course, he knew if that were to happened they would have a harder time surviving, they wouldn't have the manpower do to everything that needed to be done.

'Bellamy' She smacked him playfully on the arm.

'Ok, ok, it's a good idea and it could work, if we can convince Alexander.'

'Well if anyone can do it, its you Bell.'

'Me? This is your idea.'

'Yes, but Alexander and you have a special bond. I think he see's himself in you, the struggles he went through when he because leader of his people at a young age. Just explain the situation to him, we have nothing to lose at this point.'

She was right as always, Alexander had been open minded about their concerns on losing so many people and his fears that they wouldn't return. Alexander also understood the importance of family and how hard it could be to be separated from them. Finally he talked about Clarke's mom and how afraid he was that Clarke wouldn't return. This was no longer the case, after sharing those fears with Clarke; she had put them to rest. But he knew Alexander was fond of them and if he could help insure they stayed together he would. He felt bad about manipulating Alexander, but it needed to be done, and deep down there was always the possibility of Clarke changing her mind so it wasn't a complete lie. The fact that he felt bad about it, made him realize how much he had changed. Before he wouldn't have given any importance to anybody else's feelings, but now he was a different man. In the end he agreed to Clarke's terms, anyone related to the 100 would be welcomed if they respected Bellamy and Clarke's authority. When he shared the news with her, she was relieved.

'What if she refuses to come with you?'

'My mom?'

'Yes, she's chancellor now, she might feel responsible for the survivors and refuse to leave.'

'The arrangement we made with Alexander was never intended to make sure my mom and I could live together, it was for the others, especially the younger ones that still need their parent's care. If she decides to follow great, but if she doesn't its ok too, we can communicate together and I'm sure in the future there will be more trips down to the ark station. Its not like I wouldn't see her ever again. My life is here, and I wouldn't trade it for anything.' The following day they shared the good news with the rest of camp, he could tell by Monty and Jasper's reaction that they were relieved. It gave everyone hope that they might return to their home. Clarke had asked Sinclair to keep this information to himself; she wanted to be the one to explain everything once they meet up with the survivors. He understood, Sinclair had showed to be very understanding and accepting of their leadership. Bellamy noticed that anytime he would look at him, he had this look of pride on his face. Bellamy asked him about it one day wondering how this stranger could feel such positive feelings for him.

'Look around Bellamy at what you've accomplished, I don't know anyone that would have been able to pull this off, you and Clarke together are a force to be reckoned with. I just hope one day Abby gets to see all this, she won't understand why Clarke wants to come back and she'll probably try to stop her.' At those words all the blood drained from Bellamy's face, he hadn't even considered that possibility, what if Clarke's mom locked her away. Sinclair noticed his sudden paleness and silence.

'Don't worry I don't seen any force on this planet stopping Clarke from coming back to you; I didn't mean to make you worry more. All I meant was that if she saw this, she would understand.' He wasn't sure what to feel after his conversation with Sinclair, part of him was incredibly proud that somebody like Sinclair would be impressed by someone like him, but part of him was dreading more and more Clarke's departure and he was convinced he wouldn't be able to get any peace of mind until she was back in his arms. In order not to punch every person that came across him because of his frustration over Clarke's pending departure he worked like a mad men to finish their home. On their last night together it was finally completed. The inside was completely bare, apart from the bed he had moved from their shared tent, but at least they would be able to spend their first night together in their home.

'Bellamy it's beautiful.'

'Your beautiful.' Their night together was bitter sweet, Clarke tried her best to reassure him that everything would be ok, but he couldn't stop the pressure he felt in his chest. Like his heart was about to explore from worry.

'Bell you have to take care of yourself when I'm gone, that means to sleep and eat enough to keep your body functioning.'

'And you make sure to check in with the radio at least three times a day. If I don't hear your voice at regular interval I'm coming after you.'

'I wouldn't expect anything less from you.' He kissed her, like it was their last kiss; he let all his feeling into that kiss and it left them both breathless. When morning came he did not want to let her go, but they could hear the others getting ready outside and they needed Clarke, they needed their leader. He let her go and the ache in his chest grew. She's coming back, she's coming back he repeat over and over in his head as he walk her to the edge of the valley. Hand in hand they walked in silence, the rest of the people with them gave them their space knowing how difficult it was for the two of them, that the only reason they were separating was because they were such good and strong leaders. Clarke gave him one last kiss and slipped something in his hands before walking off with the others. Alexander had sent two of his man with them for protection, but also because they knew how to avoid other grounders. They would make sure she was safe, not that she needed it, she was so strong and he needed that strength because at the moment he felt so incredibly weak without her. He looked down at his hands; Clarke had given him her father's watch. The thing that she cherished the most in the entire world was in his hands. She would come back to him, no matter what, that's what it meant. Bellamy straightened up and walked back towards camp more determined than before, he would be the leader his people needed him to be even if a part of his soul had just been pulled out of him. He could do this, because Clarke had asked him to.

-:-

Like clock work Clarke checked in every few hours to let him know she was ok. They had encountered no grounders so far and were making good time. Bellamy shared with her the new improvements that were being done around camp and how everybody was settling well into a daily routine. They never spoke of how much they missed each other, because they just knew, every word that was exchanged between them spoke of how much they missed the other. Four days after they left Clarke finally called in to let them know they could see the ark's landing sight, which meant soon she would be coming back to him.


	14. Chapter 14

Walking away from Bellamy was more difficult than Clarke had expected, but thankfully Bellamy understood why she had to go and he didn't hold her back. Despite the fact that he was in as much pain as her, it was clear on his face that he would rather be going with her, but they had come too far to let everything fall apart because they couldn't bear being apart. When she separated from Bellamy she caught up with the rest of her friends, she didn't want to be alone letting her mind constantly replay her goodbye kiss with Bellamy. She was walking next to Miller; he was abnormally quiet, even for him, barely acknowledging her. She wondered if his silence had anything to do with what she witness before leaving camp. They were trying to be discreet but she saw as Raven pulled Miller away from the rest of the group to give him a hug. After everything Finn had put her through, she was glad Raven was finding a way to move on. If Miller was anything like her, he needed to get out of his head so he didn't go absolutely mad with worry.

'So, you and Raven?' He was startled by her comment, partly because he hadn't really noticed her there until she spoke. Miller was a very private person, but over the past week he had really started to take his place around camp and was more vocal when she and Bellamy asked for his opinion.

'What…I don't know what your talking about, were just friends.' A stammering Miller wasn't something she ever expected to see.

'Relax Miller, I'm not the inquisition I'm just asking as a concerned friend.' He seemed to relax a little, but his eyes were still guarded.

'I don't know Clarke, she so…I don't even have words, but I'm not sure she's completely over Finn.' Clarke had to hold back a laugh, Miller reminded her so much of Bellamy in that moment, both so strong and brave and yet at the same time insecure when it came to love.

'After what Finn put her through she wouldn't start anything serious with you if she didn't care about you. She's probably just being cautious, she doesn't want to get hurt again.'

'I wouldn't.'

'I know Miller, but she needs to heal her heart, and that has nothing to do with you or Finn, its something she has to do to make sure her heart is open to new possibilities.'

'It didn't take you long to get over him.'

'No it didn't, but was different for me. First off Raven's known him her entire life the betrayal runs deeper for her, and I wasn't in love with him, I barely knew him. He was there at a time I needed someone, but it didn't have time to turn into something more.'

'Finn would argue with you on that.'

'Yes well Finn can think whatever he wants. Even if Raven had never come down from the ark, we would have eventually gone our separate ways, we're too different.' They walked side by side in silence after that, Miller was probably thinking about everything she had said. She had been honest with him; she truly believed Raven just needed time to heal her wounds. It wasn't until they stopped to set up camp for the night that Miller came up to her.

'Thanks Clarke.'

'You're welcome, I'm about to radio Bellamy, and Raven's probably going to be next to the radio care to join me.' She let Miller talk to Raven for a few minutes before asking her to get Bellamy. She could tell that Raven was happy to hear from him and the smile that appeared on Miller face gave away the depth of his feelings for her.

-:-

As the days went on Clarke was extremely grateful to Alexander for having sent those men with them. They hadn't come across a single grounder on their way to the ark station, granted the journey had taken longer than she had hoped, but better safe than sorry Jasper keep telling her. She was standing on top of a hill, looking down at the remnants of part of the ark talking to Bellamy on the radio.

'We're almost there Bell, I'm not sure how long we'll have to stay. I'll start by letting my mom know about the plan and hope she'll agree to let some of her people come back with us.' She was trying to sound cheerful so Bellamy wouldn't detect the longing in her voice. She was excited to see her mom, but she missed him so much. It was early afternoon when they reached the gates, Clarke was impressed they had only been on earth for a sort time and they had a nice setup. An electric fence was protecting them, and she noticed right away the multiple guards overlooking the area. She thought back at their own arrival, they might have had an easier time on the ground if they had been provided with a minimum of supplies. Clarke felt a little bitter that they were having an easier time establishing themselves, but at the same time this meant that it would be easier for them to accept that they couldn't join the 100 campsite. When the guards noticed them, Clarke instructed everyone to hold their hands up she didn't want anyone to get accidentally shot.

'My name is Clarke Griffin we're part of the 100 let us in.' It didn't take long for them to let them in and go fetch her mother. She recognized her right away, walking out of the ark looking for her daughter. When her eyes found Clarke her entire body relax and looked happy, Clarke hadn't seen her looking this happy in a long time. At the same time both of them started running towards each other, tears of happiness falling upon both their cheeks.

'Clarke!'

'Mom'

'I'm so glad your safe; I've waited so long for the moment I could hold you in my arms again. My beautiful daughter, look at you.' All around her, Clarke could see reunions taking place, even the two grounders that had escorted them were surrounded by people, asking them questions about the mysteries of earth. Everybody was happy and it warmed her heart, but a part of her was missing, Bellamy should be here next to her to see this. Her mom took her inside showing her around, they had a descent set up, the part of the ark that was intact housed the medical station, a meeting room, a few rooms and a great hall where meals were being served for the survivors. As far as lodgings went, just like in their beginnings most people were sleeping in tents. She made a note to tell her mom later that they would need to build some cabins to protect them from the cold, but it could wait. They had had some luck hunting, and Clarke was happy to hear that they had not encountered any grounders. Alexander had explained to her that they were outside of the grounders territory, if they didn't venture too far they might be lucky to avoid conflict with them. Telling her mom about all the adventure she had been through she realised just how much she had missed her.

'Mom I need to check in with the camp, they'll be worrying if I don't.'

'That's ok, I'll go save us some seats in the great hall, and we can talk about what's going to happen with the 100.' Clarke wasn't looking forward to that conversation, seeing how they were set up and out of danger from grounders attack, Clarke guessed it might be difficult to convince the families of the 100 to follow them back home.

'Hey Bell.'

'Clarke, finally I was starting to get worried.'

'Sorry I was catching up with my mom.'

'Of course, so did you tell her?' She could hear the worry in his voice; it pained her that she was the cause.

'Not yet, I'll discuss it over with her later, I was hoping to do it with Sinclair he'll be able to tell her how well off we are in the valley.'

'Sounds like a plan. Will you check in later, once you've talked to her?'

'I promise.'

When Clarke entered the hall she made sure all her people were accounted for before she sat down next to her mom and Sinclair.

'Mom we need to talk about what's going to happen next, we've discuss it with Alexander and he's not comfortable with having so many of us move in next to his village. Seeing the set up you have here, I'm confidant that you can survive here with no problem.' Clarke took out the map that Alexander had drawn her and she was explaining to her mother the regions that they should stay out of. 'If you avoid entering their territory Alexander believes they will leave you alone. We had no chance of that since we landed in the middle of their land.'

'This is excellent news, I'm glad you feel this way. I know initially we had talked about joining you, but I think people are starting to feel safe here. It was difficult at first, but we really have a good system going now. As soon as the others are ready they can come and join us, maybe we can set up some long distance trading system with Alexander.' Here it was the moment of truth, how would her mother react to the fact that Clarke had no intention of staying.

'Actually' she glanced back at Sinclair who was silently encouraging her 'they won't be joining us.' Her mother's confused face forced Clarke to paint a clearer picture of their intentions. 'Mom the ones that stayed behind don't want to join the ark, their happy were they are, and we've been given permission to extend an invitation to the family members of the 100 that came with us today. If you allow it we would like them to return with us.' Her mother got up and her anger was apparent on her face. A few people next to them turned their attention on the mother daughter pair, but Abby's glare was enough to make them pick up their plates and change location. Only Sinclair remained at their table.

'What do you mean return with us, Clarke honey your place is with me.'

'I'm sorry mom, but not anymore. I'm their leader I have to go back, its home. Just like you can't leave these people without a chancellor I need to be there for my people.' The anger was replaced by sadness, as Clarke words were sinking in, her mother sat back down. 'Mom I wouldn't ask you to abandon your people, you can't ask me to abandon mine.'

'What about the boy, Bellamy, can't he lead them.'

'Not by himself, he needs me mom, we're in this together, we balance each other out. We want to do things differently on earth, one person in control isn't always good. We need to consider all options and working together is what works for Bellamy and I. I can't leave him.'

'It's more than that, isn't it sweetheart.' Of course her mother could tell, she knew her so well and speaking of Bellamy always made Clarke's feature soften.

'I love him and I am not leaving him. Mom we've built something incredible.'

'I can vouch for that' Sinclair interrupted and Clarke was glad, she needed to convince her mother that her place was there and not here with her, no matter how much she loved her mother, she had to spread her wings. 'Bellamy and Clarke are not to be messed with, I've seen them interact with the grounders and guide the 100 into building an impressive camp there is no denying the authority they both have and together they are much stronger.'

'Do you trust him, after everything he's done? What he did to Jaha?'

'I do mom, what he did he did it to protect his sister; he was placed in an impossible position. In the society we're trying to build, we don't want anybody to be placed in a situation like that ever again. I don't want to make my people choose between their family and their home, but if you don't agree to let them leave I will, but my choice has already been made.'

'I see. We'll talk about this more tomorrow, Sinclair would you follow me I'd like a debrief on what you've seen.'

'Mom it doesn't mean we would never see each other, just remember that.' Clarke walked back to her mother quarters, Bellamy had been as disappointed as her when she shared her mother's reaction, she didn't say no Bellamy reminded her, they still had hope.

'Bell, whatever she decides the day after tomorrow I'm coming home.'

'I know princess, I'll be keeping our bed warm until you come home.'

-:-

The next morning her mother, the chancellor, gathered everybody to make an announcement. Clarke looked around the room and all her people held hopeful looks; she was really wishing her mother wouldn't let them down. Jasper and Monty made their way towards Clarke.

'Do you know what's going on?'

'No, I told her yesterday about hoping your families would come back with us, but she hasn't given me an answer yet.

'Don't worry Clarke, everything will work out.'

'How can you be so sure, Monty?'

'Because so far you and Bellamy have managed to keep us alive, safe and I believe you've figured out a way for us to get our families back without turning our back on the 100.' Clarke wished she could be more confident in her skills, but she knew she was asking a lot from her mother. She didn't have time to pounder, as her mother took center stage.

'Yesterday was a good day; it was nice to see so many happy faces. After everything we are still surviving and building towards a better future. As you know the 100 have set up camp in a valley about 3 days from our current position, and Sinclair has informed me there are thriving as a new society. I have talked to all the members of this society that have made their way to us yesterday to discover that that valley has become their home. Alexander, the grounder with whom they have made an alliance has extended his hospitality to family members of the 100. I won't make any decisions for you, you can discuss all your options with your families, but I will respect your decision if you choose to leave. My daughter will be leading you back, so when you make a decision be sure to let her know. This will not be a goodbye, we will work together in the future and knowledge will have to be shared for us all to grow and make a good life on earth.' Clarke couldn't believe it; she smiled wildly at Monty and Jasper who never doubted her. Then she looked up at her mother, she had listen to her and given them the chance to start over and build up their trust in each other again.

'Boys this isn't over, you still have to convince your parents to follow if you don't want to be separated.' Monty and Jasper put on their serious faces, which was a rare sight to see, and left to join up with their families. She couldn't wait to tell Bellamy she rushed back towards her mother's room and grabbed the radio. It was earlier than she normally would radio in so she wasn't surprised Raven was to one to respond.

'I'll go get him, just wait for a second.' She couldn't sit still as she waited to hear Bellamy's voice.

'Clarke!'

'Bell she's letting them choose, if we're lucky we might get most of our people back.'

'That's great new; do you think a lot of them are going to join us.'

'It's hard to tell; it will depend on how much our people want to come back. They have it pretty good here, its safe.'

'You're not having doubts are you?'

'Of course not, it's safe but so is our home. I'll be back with you in a few days, Bell just a few more days.'

'Thank your mom for me.'

'Or you could thank me yourself.' Clarke hadn't heard her come in; she was wearing a knowing smirk on her face. Clarke worried a little about handing her the radio, but her mother's insisting look didn't really give her a choice.

'Bellamy.'

'Mrs Griffin' What Clarke would have given to see the look of panic on his face as he spoke to her mother. She knew Bellamy put up a tough act, but all he really wanted was to be accepted.

'You can call me Abby.' Her mom smiled at her and Clarke felt so happy she was afraid her heart would explode from all this happiness.


	15. Chapter 15

Sixteen had managed to convince their families that life with the 100 would better than staying with the rest of the ark's survivors. They were losing ten, and despite that number being much smaller than Clarke had anticipated she still felt a little sad that they weren't all coming back with her. However, for once they weren't losing people to pain and suffering, they were all happy and safe with their families. Clarke understood why some of them felt it was safer to stay with the ark. There was safety in numbers and she couldn't deny that the ark camp was coming along nicely. She knew for her, and the rest of the 100, it would never be enough. Returning to their old way of life was impossible for them now that they had tasted freedom. She desperately hoped that under her mother's care they would change and evolve as a society. Clarke made her rounds to all the people staying behind, making sure they were all settled. She was surprised by the overwhelming gratitude she received from their families. They made it seem like the only reason their children had survived was thanks to her and Bellamy, but Clarke knew that if they hadn't all come together even with hers and Bellamy's leadership they would never have achieved anything. She had one last stop to make before they left and she keep it for last because she knew it would be the most difficult; she had to say goodbye to Miller. She hadn't directly spoken to him, but her mother had told her his father had informed her he was staying. He probably, just like Clarke's mother, felt that he had too many responsibilities towards the people of the ark to leave them behind. He was after all head of the guard and had work hard all his life to keep these people safe

'He's a good man Clarke, has integrity and puts people's safety above all else, I know its hard losing one of your people but don't make it too difficult for him.'

'I know, I just find it hard to picture Miller living here, he won't handle it well to take orders from adults.'

She found father and son patrolling the fence. From far they looked so alike it was uncanny, she wondered how Miller ended up being arrested with a guard as a parent. At the same time, she knew first hand about the pressure that came from having such an outstanding parent; it was sometime difficult to live up to the expectations that were placed on you.

'Clarke!' Miller and his father approaching snapped her out of her train of thought. This was it, her last goodbye. 'Are we heading out soon, I've just checked with Monty and Jasper most of the resources your mom is giving us are packed and ready to go.' She was confused, it sounded like he was joining her. 'Of course I am, where else would I be then right next to you and Bellamy.' She was so socked that she hadn't realised she had spoken until Miller replied. She then looked up to his father; he didn't seem angry, rather proud actually.

'Yes, we're leaving soon; I just need to check a few things with my mother and plan for their next visit to our camp.'

'Great, I need to go get my stuff together. Dad I'll come and say bye before we leave.'

'Perfect son.' She walked in silence next to Miller's dad, who was actually Miller as well now that she thought about it. She glanced at him; he was looking towards the woods focused on his task. Just like her and her mom they were separating, she wondered how Miller had convinced his father to let him go.

'Your thinking awfully hard, can I perhaps be of some help?'

'I spoke to my mother earlier and she mentioned that you were staying behind, I guess I assumed Mill…Nathan would be as well.'

'Are you disappointed he's returning with you?'

'No no of course not, he's actually a very important member of our little society.'

'That's why.'

'I'm not sure I understand?'

'Nathan is extremely smart, but he doesn't always use his intellect for good. When he was growing up it was very difficult for me to reason with him, he never wanted to accept things as they were, and he felt things were unfair back on the ark. I think his desire to rebel against the ark is what led him to steal in the first place, its not like he needed the things he stole. I never understood him, I'm not sure he even understood why he was doing it, it's like he was lost. Its different on earth, he found his place, I saw the difference as soon as we were reunited. He has purpose now, people he cares about, he has a home.'

'He has a home with you.'

'Yes, but without his mother I couldn't provide him with all the care he needed. I see it in the way all of you interact together; you depend on each other and care for each other in a way that I was never able properly do with Nathan. He grew up mostly on his own because I was always busy with work; he learned to only depend on himself and not to let anyone in. He's changed, and for the better, he looks happier. I'm just glad he finally found his place. I'm not going to hold him back from that.'

'What if you came with us? If you've always left him on his own, why not show him that you care by joining us, placing him first.'

'I am placing him first; I'm not only staying because I'm a guard. I'm staying because if I go, he might lose all that he's gained. I would become the more experience person in your camp in terms of safety and security, if something happens people especially the adults that are returning with you will come to me for help. Nathan will end up losing more if I come along. This is for the better Clarke, I know now that he can take of himself and that he's in good hands. For once I'm putting his happiness above mine. I owe him that much.'

'My mother was right.'

'About what?'

'You're a good man, and despite what you may think Nathan is the man he is thanks to you. I hope you'll be part of the group that will be coming for a visit next month.'

'I plan on it.' Clarke smiled, Miller was coming back with them and he seemed to have reached some kind of peace with his father. It was time to gather her troops, with Miller that meant seventeen of them were retuning.

-:-

Saying goodbye to her mother was more difficult than she thought it would be. She held her so tight and when she whispered in her ear that she was proud of her it was impossible to hold back her tears.

'You know I am going to want to meet him at some point.'

'Who?'

'Clarke don't play innocent with me, I'm talking about the young man that has enchanted every single one of you.' She smiled; he had enchanted them, her especially with his charm and good looks. Her mom and Bellamy had a long conversation the day before. She told her that she had wanted to make sure that he cared about her and for now that seemed to satisfy her. She hugged her one last time and then she was waving at her as she slowly walked away. She knew it wasn't like she wasn't going to talk to her or see her again, but her mother was finally trusting her to make her own decisions and that feeling was overwhelming. They were going to live as two different societies, but Clarke and her mom knew that sharing knowledge and resources was going to be essential to ensure both of their camps survival.

They were finally on their way back, 44 of them. Clarke had gone over the numbers with the two guards Alexander had sent with them, she wanted to make sure this number would be acceptable to their tribe. They showed no objections, and were pretty impressed with how everything had been handled. During their time at the ark station Clarke had showed them around and tried her best to describe and explain how life had been in space. The grounders had been fascinated by everything and Clarke had been surprised at how easily the ark survivors interacted with them. She supposed it made sense they hadn't had the terrible experiences the 100 had suffered at the hands of the grounders that lived in the woods to cloud their judgement. There was no sign of hostility shown on either side, but Clarke was relived when they finally put some distance between them and the ark campsite. During the four day trek back home, Clarke took time to get to know all the new members of their society. Most of the parents that had agreed to follow their kids had been, back on the ark, labour workers that had to work very hard to provide a sometimes less then ideal life for their families. It had been easy for them to agree to a change, they were bitter about their life back on the ark and the lack of possibilities to change their situation. Other parents like Monty and Jasper's had held better position on the ark, but family was clearly more important to them and they had been onboard with the move as soon as they saw how important it was for their kids. They all seemed like good people, and Clarke made sure they understood that where they were going their was no class, but everybody had to work hard to provide for the needs of the camp. But they were fair in sharing everything making sure everybody's needs were met. This idea seemed to please everyone, but Clarke knew she also had to go over the potential dangers. Yes, their camp was well located and their alliance with Alexander provided some security, but they still had Brutus running around with a grudge against them. Everybody seemed to understand how dangerous earth could be. The weather was a prime example, as it started taking a turn for the worst as the days passed, winter was definitely almost upon them. She hoped that Bellamy had time to build enough cabins for the newcomers, because they were definitely going to need them. They were almost home when they separated from their grounder bodyguards, Clarke told them that she would come by and see Alexander with Bellamy tomorrow and they could discuss their new numbers. Then she was running, left Miller in charge of the group, and went to find Bellamy. When she arrived the camp was buzzing with activity, it was almost lunchtime and she could see a large animal was being cooked over a fire. Bellamy should be somewhere near the radio waiting for her call, she wanted to surprise him. The first place she checked was Raven tent, but she found it completely empty, even her tools and equipment were missing. She had probably moved into one of the newly built cabins. Everyone was gathered around the fire, but there was no sign of her or Bellamy for that matter. She didn't want to go and ask because she knew as soon as she was spotted their would be question after question and all she wanted was to wrap her arms around Bellamy before she was bombarded. She moved along the cabins trying to stay as invisible as possible, she finally spotted Raven leaving a cabin and Bellamy right behind her.

'She should have called by now, she missed her check in.'

'I'm sure she's fine, they should almost be here anyway, maybe she's to busy getting to you to stop and call. You worry to much.'

'Please don't act like your not anxious to see them too, you've been moping around ever since Miller left.'

'I do not mope, and I have no idea what you're talking about.'

'Yes because the shriek of happiness you let slip when you heard Clarke had made a mistake and that Miller was actually coming back with her was all in my head.' Clarke could see Raven blush from her hiding spot, she couldn't help but giggle Miller was going to love hearing about this. She had felt terrible when Raven had been the one on the other end when she gave her the list of names of the people coming back. She had heard the tremble in her voice, when she asked at the end nobody else. When she called back to tell her she had made a mistake, she wanted to emphasis to Raven that Miller had always intended to return. It was Raven who noticed her first, and she took this opportunity to get back at Bellamy for teasing her.

'What about you, you think nobody noticed you sulking and yelling at everyone for no reason just because you miss Clarke. Some people have been afraid to come up and talk to you for the past two days afraid you would bite their head off.'

'Ridiculous, I have remained cool and collected the whole time she's been gone.'

'So it's ok if I tell Clarke you barely noticed she was gone.' Raven wicked at her, she was good. Bellamy was trying to save face, but it was clear he had missed her and according to Raven the entire camp was aware of it. 'Good, cause she hiding right over there.' Bellamy didn't turn at first, probably convinced Raven was playing a trick on him, so she couldn't resist saying something.

'Hey Bell, miss me.' It didn't take him long to turn around and lock eyes with her. As soon as his brain registered it was really her standing there, his legs were moving running towards her. He picked her up with ease and held her so tight she could barely breath, but it didn't matter because she was home in his arms where she belonged.

'Never again.' He whispered in her ear and she nodded. Ten days they had been apart ten days and it had been too long. They just stood there holding on to each other without saying anything for the next several minutes. They only broke apart when she heard Raven clear her throat to get their attention.

'Clarke its great to see you, but where is everyone else?'

'You mean where's Miller.' Bellamy's laughter exploded next to her and once again Raven blushed.

'You too really deserve each other.'

'Don't worry their almost here, I took off ahead of them, I couldn't wait anymore.' Bellamy squeezed her hands at that comment and smiled down at her.

'Well not that looking at you two being all lovey dovey isn't load of fun, but I'm going to go wait for them over there, far far from the two of you.' She turned on her heels to walk away before rapidly turning back to them. 'I'll be sure to let everybody know not to go look for you two in your cabin, if you know what I mean.' It was her turn to blush, but she was grateful to Raven for that. As they reached their door she heard some noise coming from the forest, they rest of the group must have finally made it back.

'Should we go and greet everyone, make sure they get settled alright.'

'They'll be time for that, now its just going to be you and me.' He brought her into the cabin, and it looked incredible. Bellamy had worked hard while she was gone; they now had a table, chairs, and a big fire pit in the middle of the room. It looked like a home.

'Are all the cabins almost complete.'

'Almost, we hadn't anticipated you returning with so many so we still have work to do, but we can always house some people with us until everything is done.'

'That's true we do have a useless guest room.'

'Yes, completely unless, unlike our bedroom which is very useful.' Bellamy leaned down for a kiss. It started off sweet, like he was afraid he was going to break her. But once Clarke deepened the kiss his movement picked up and soon they were both over taken by passion and showing each other how much they had missed the other. Still wrapped in each other it took a couple of hour before someone came to disturb their peaceful cocoon. It was Raven; she apologized, wishing she could give them more alone time, but everyone was ready to get settled and they needed Bellamy to help with organizing the cabins. He explained to her as they went out to meet everyone, that only a few people had been assigned a cabin as of now. They had built a smaller one for Raven so she wouldn't have to share, with her working all the time it made more sense. They had asked the remaining people to make a list of who they would be ok to bunk with for the winter, he didn't want any drama so the best way was to get people involved in selecting their roommates. She praised him for his hard work and that made his smile grow wider. Things were looking up for them; everything seemed to be going according to plan. A part of her, she was trying very hard to ignore, was worried. Nothing ever went to plan; something bad was bound to happen sooner or later.


	16. Chapter 16

'Ok everyone your almost there, your new home is right behind those trees.' Miller stayed behind to make sure everyone was accounted for; he had noticed how Clarke always did the same whenever they stopped to rest or set up for the night.

'Aye Aye Captain.' Jasper gave Miller a salute, before moving past him with his parents. Miller smiled; trust Jasper to still be fooling around when everyone else was exhausted from their long trek back. Most of the adults seemed in complete awe of the sight before them, and he had to admit he was rather impressed himself by all the work they had managed to complete while they were away. It now looked like a proper village, a proper place to settle down. For the first time in his life he had found his place, and the vision of Raven coming towards him with a bright smile on her face solidified that idea. He was home and there was nowhere else he would rather be.

'Nathan!' He lowered his weapon to the ground to receive Raven in a proper hug. She wrapped her arms around his neck and moved her lips right next to his ear.

'I missed you.' He held on to her tighter. He didn't try to kiss her, Clarke had warned him that she needed time and he didn't want to pressure her. They were moving towards something and he wasn't going to risk it by jumping the gun.

-:-

She was back, safe and sound in his arms, and he couldn't remember the last time he was this happy. For a few precious hours it was just to two of them and Bellamy couldn't get enough of kissing and holding Clarke. Of course, they were eventually called back to duty, but he was ok with that, because he knew that once night fell and it was time for sleep they would return to this exact spot, wrapped in each other and perfectly content. Everyone was gathered around the fire pit, the sun was slowly coming down and he could see many exhausted faces on the new arrivals.

'Welcome everyone; I'm happy so many of you have return and pleased to welcome new faces. You'll find that we do things differently here, but we'll have more than enough time to talk about that as you find your own place among the 100. I'm sure you're all about ready to fall over from exhaustion, but unfortunately we won't be able to give everybody a cabin tonight. We still need to build a few more to be able to accommodate everyone, but we have tents set up that should still be warm enough for a few days. Each cabin can hold 6 peoples, so during dinner talk to each other about who you would like to be placed with and come and see me or Clarke as soon as you have a total of six peoples. Some of you have already given me that information, so just be a little more patients as we collect the rest of the data and start assigning cabins.'

The crowd cheered and he was pleased to see them all so happy. Clarke had assured him that everybody that had followed her back understood that the two of them were the ones in charge and they didn't seem to have a problem with taking directives from them. Clarke suspected it was mainly because of him, since he had been one of them back on the ark, he had hated the way society functioned on the ark just like them and because of that they knew he wouldn't make the same choices. He of course didn't think she was right, he couldn't see how any of them could respect him after what he did. But with Clarke looking at him with such admiration a small part of him wanted to believe she could be right. Even Clarke's mom seemed to like him a little. He couldn't help but smile thinking back at the conversation he had with her, he had expected her to try and convince him that he didn't deserve to be with her daughter. Instead she had handed Clarke over to him; I trust you will keep her safe no matter what. She had faith in his ability to keep Clarke and the rest of them safe and he was going to do everything in his power to never let her regret placing so much trust in him.

'Bellamy come I want you to meet my parents.' Jasper was waving at him, Monty as usual right by his side. He was happy for them, but part of him was a little sad. Seeing all these families reunited made him think of his mother. He wondered if she would be proud of him; of what he'd done to protect Octavia and of what he had accomplished on earth. He noticed Octavia by the fire talking with Lincoln, she had grown so much since their arrival and no matter the consequences he couldn't regret the decisions he'd made, if it meant getting her to this moment; happy and in love, he would do everything over in a heartbeat.

-:-

Bellamy was thankful, he and Clarke, had the opportunity to be together earlier, because their cabin currently held an extra 4 people. Once the groupings for the cabins had been established Clarke and Bellamy asked for volunteers to wait out for the construction of new buildings. Jasper and Monty had been among the first to agree to wait it out, Raven took Miller as a roommate making the poor boy blush a little with her public declaration, and few of the 100 agreed to remain in their tents a few days longer. With that settled everyone else was assigned a home and they were already putting their personal touches.

'I think that went rather well.'

'It did, but I was looking forward to your first night back in our home alone.'

'Oh Bell, they'll be plenty of night to come in our future, and I can be very quiet if I want to.'

'Is that so?' It turned out it was impossible for Clarke to remain quiet, she kept giggling every time he leaned down to place kisses along her neck. Bellamy eventually gave up, holding her close as they both feel asleep.

It was warm, having Clarke wrapped around him was the best feeling to wake up to. He could feel her heat radiating from everywhere, but she wasn't normally this warm and the whole cabin smelled like something was burning. His brain finally woke up, as it processed something wasn't right. The cabin was one fire; he needed to get everyone out of here.

'Clarke wake up.' He almost shoved Clarke off the bed in his panic to try and wake her up. As soon as she opened her eyes she noticed something was wrong, smoke was starting to enter the room. 'Get everyone out of here.' She didn't have to be told twice, she rushed out of the room. Bellamy grabbed the two guys in the corner, the scraps of paper he found and gathered for Clarke to be able to drawn on and some of their clothing that was lying on the ground, when he made it out of the room and into the main living area it was already empty. He took one last glance at his home before joining the others outside. Clarke was already bustling around giving out instructions. She sent out two peoples to wake up the rest of the camp so they could help out, and the other two were sent to gather water and to try and put the fire out. The cabins were built too close together; if they couldn't put the fire out they were at risk of losing everything. It didn't take long for everyone to be woken up by the screams of panic. The fire was starting to spread, but it was obvious it had been started right outside his and Clarke's room. If he hadn't woken up they might have ended up trapped in that room. They made a human chain from the cabin to the waterfall to speed up the water collection process and a few of the 100 were using dirt and sand to try and stuff out of the fire. It took a few hours to extinguish everything; most of the cabin was completely gone by then, but at least they had saved the rest of the camp.

'Thank you everyone for your hard work. Miller can you take a few people and sweep the area, report if anything is out of place.' Someone was responsible for this; the question was whether or not one of them could be the culprit. With Miller making sure the camp was safe, he and Clarke could investigate without worrying about everyone's safety. Clarke was staring at the now empty space that once held their room.

'I'm so sorry Bell, all your hard work.' He was sad, but they had all gotten out safely and he new he could rebuild, this was only a small set back. He was no longer the pessimist he once was; he could see the positive in the situation and choose to focus on that.

'It's ok princess, I'll build you another castle.' She smiled at his comment, but her smile didn't quite reach her eyes, he could still see the sadness in them. 'I'm more interested in finding out how the fire started.'

'It couldn't have been an accident, it clearly started outside, so someone did this on purpose.'

'My thoughts exactly, do you think it could be one of us?' He believed in the 100, after everything they had been through together, he couldn't see anyone putting their lives in danger. He had seen no signs of unrest, but maybe he was being bias. He needed to know Clarke's opinion to be sure.

'No.' It was a firm response, their was no hesitation in her voice. 'I could be wrong, but I don't see anyone of us doing this, their would be nothing to gain from it. If it had happen when we first arrived my answer would have obviously been different, but we're a family now. We know these people Bell, I don't see them turning on us.'

'You don't need to convince me, I agree. That leaves only one possibility.'

'Brutus.'

'Makes sense, our cabin is in the center of camp, he took the risk of coming out of hiding and walking in camp alone to set the fire on our house. He could have easily set one of the cabins closer to the forest on fire, but he wants revenge on us, on you for saving the girl. We can't just sit around and wait for him to attack again, we have to find him.'

'Let's go talk with Alexander, but we might have to form a hunt party for something rather different than finding dinner.'

They left for the grounder village once Miller completed his sweep of the camp and found no sign of any intruders. Alexander was very happy to see Clarke return but his smile fell as soon as he noticed how grim they both looked, that added with the fact they were still incredibly messy from the fire, alerted him that something was wrong. Bellamy explained the situation to Alexander and insisted on the fact they could no longer just sit back and wait to be attacked. He understood why they would want to go on the offensive after what had happened, Alexander had confessed he had hope that Brutus would just disappear and never return, but it was clear that he wasn't going to stop until he got his revenge on Clarke and Bellamy. He agreed to send two of his best takers and a few of his warriors. Alexander, still felt incredibly guilty about the whole thing and he assured them he would make catching him his top priority. As soon as they returned back to camp Bellamy also started assembling people to send out to find this bastard. He knew their best tracker was Finn, but he really didn't feel like dealing with him. He really needed to get people working on their tracking skills so Finn wouldn't be someone he had to turn too.

'Finn'

'Bellamy'

'We're going out tomorrow to hunt down this Brutus guy, Alexander's sending out two groups each with their own tracker, I need you to go out with a third group.'

'Are you asking for my help?'

'Are you really going to make this difficult when the safety of the camp is at stake. I knew you were an asshole when it came to dealing with girls I just didn't think you were even more of an ass that you would put others in danger just to get back at me.' He knew he shouldn't say anything, he needed his help, but it was just so hard to resist the urge. He was glad Clarke wasn't with him; she wouldn't be too impressed with him.

'Fuck you, you come to me for help and you insult me. You really think I'm going to want to do anything to help you.' Finn was getting worked up and he wouldn't be getting any help from him if he started a yelling match with him. So he calmed himself down and dangled something in front of Finn that he knew would get him to cooperate.

'Your right ok, but look Finn he didn't just come after me. Clarke was in there too; he's pissed at her for saving that girl. Do you think he's going to stop after one failure, he's going to come back and I want to make sure that we get him before anything happens to her.' He could see in Finn eyes the anger he held towards him fighting against his desire to protect Clarke. He didn't like the idea of Finn still having feelings for his princess, but if he could use those feelings to get Finn to help out he was going to. He was sure Clarke would do the same if that meant keeping everyone safe. Finn had changed so much from his early peacekeeper days; he couldn't understand how he couldn't put his animosity towards Bellamy behind him for the greater good.

'Fine, but I'm not working with you.'

'Agreed, we're leaving tomorrow at first light be ready, you'll be with Miller's group. Is that acceptable to you spacewalker.'

'Whatever just keep Clarke safe until I win her back will ya.' Bellamy closed his eyes took a deep breath and bent his neck slowly to the side to purge some the anger this imbecile was evoking in him. Punching him right now wouldn't help; walking away was the mature thing to do. She was his, no matter what Finn said he knew Clarke was his, remembering that is all it took for him to calm down. He walked away from Finn in search of Clarke he needed to feel her around him. She was talking to Raven, both of them laughing. As he approached them he caught some of their exchange.

'Am I crazy to jump into something so soon.'

'I don't want to tell you what to do. Only you can figure out how you feel, but I would suggest being careful. I want you to be happy Raven I do, but Miller's my friend too, just make sure you don't break his heart. Take your time to make sure your ready for something new.'

'Yes oh wise Clarke I shall be sure to follow your wisdom.' They both started laughing again. He was glad Clarke and Raven had managed to form a sort of friendship despite everything that went down with Finn. Finding them both together and talking about relationships almost made it seem like they were finally finding some normalcy on this crazy planet. He walked up behind Clarke and wrapped his arms around her.

'Hey princess.'

'Bell I was looking for you where have you been.'

'I'll take this as my cue to leave, Clarke I'll let you know when I get the video up and running.'

'Thanks Raven, and if you need to talk more you know where to find me.' She winked at them and moved towards her cabin.

'What was that about?'

'She's worried about what to do with Miller.'

'I didn't mean that part, I do not want to hear about your gossip.'

'Please, you so want to know what's going on with her and Miller, its written all over your face.'

'Yes, you caught me I'm dying to know if my friend is getting any action.'

'Bellamy its about more than that.'

'Ok if you say so, but seriously what video.'

'She's trying to set up a video communication system with my mom. So where were you?'

'I was talking to Finn about helping us track Brutus tomorrow.'

'That must have been fun.'

'It really wasn't, but he's agreed to help, I'll send him out with Miller.'

'He said something to you didn't he, that's why your being all clingy in public.'

'Are you objecting to my hands on approach when it comes to you?'

'Of course not, I am simply pointing out that you normally only act this way behind closed doors. Tell me, what did he say.'

'It was nothing; he just made a comment about me keeping you safe until he could win you back. Not that I ever thought he stood a chance, I just don't like that he's still obsessed with you.'

'He said what? That little prick, he has some nerve, I don't know what's gotten into him lately his been acting like a completely different person.'

'I guess losing two girls in a short amount of time will do that to you. I don't want to tell you what to do, but Clarke for the sake of my sanity just stay away from him.'

'Don't worry I won't go seek him out to go on some great adventure. So what are we going to do about the cabin?'

'We're going to have to scrap it and built it back up again. I've set up a tent for us, the next few days are going to be crazy, with catching this guy and finishing all the construction.'

'Don't worry it will be fine.'

-:-

The next morning, before the sun was even fully up in the sky they were setting off to find this grounder before he caused more destruction. Alexander had arrived in camp with a lot more manpower than Bellamy had expected, he was leaving half of them in camp. He was worried that Brutus would take the opportunity to attack the camp if all the best warriors were out chasing him. Bellamy had refused to let Clarke come with them, and surprisingly she'd agreed without putting up too much of a fight. She simply told him that he better not do anything foolish and return in one piece. He knew he would always do everything in his power to fulfill any promise he made to Clarke, but sometimes there are unforeseen circumstances that make it impossible to do so.


	17. Chapter 17

They had been at it for hours now with still no sign of Brutus, he hoped that the other groups were having more luck then them. He needed to find this guy; he needed to keep Clarke safe. He had barely slept the previous night, the initial shock of the events of the day had worn off and he had slowly started to realize just how close he had been to danger. Just how close Clarke had been to danger, he needed to get rid of this guy to make sure his princess was safe.

'Bellamy do you copy.'

'Yes I can hear you Miller, you guys find anything?'

'Finn was able to pick up a trail; we think we found Brutus hideout. Nobody's here but we were thinking maybe if we wait it out he might return and then we can ambush him.'

'Sounds like a better plan then aimlessly waking around hoping to come across him. We're on our way.' Miller described the area to Bellamy in order for him to come and join them. They positioned themselves all around the small campsite hoping to catch Brutus on his way back.

'If we can we'll capture him alive so Alexander and his people can pass judgement on him, but if your life is in danger do not hesitate to protect yourself. Don't shoot unless you're sure your going to hit him, we don't want to scare him away and lose him again.' The longer they waited the more nervous Bellamy was getting, if Brutus wasn't here where else could he possibly be, what if Alexander was right and he was using this time to attack camp. He took some comfort in the fact that Alexander had left seasoned warriors behind, but he wouldn't be reassured until he returned home and saw Clarke safe and sound. The sun was starting to set and the temperature was steadily decreasing, they wouldn't be able to stay out much longer without freezing. The silence was broken by the sound of footsteps approaching. Alexander had given them all a description of Brutus in order for them to be able to recognize him if they came across him, and their was no mistaking the grounder that appeared in his line of vision for anyone else than the traitor. They had to finish this while their still was a little daylight remaining, fighting him in the dark would be too difficult. He noticed Miller, who was hidden near him come out of his hide out and aiming his gun at the grounder. Startled by the sound the grounder turned around and fixed his attention on Miller. He must not have known what guns could do, Bellamy deducted, because the sight of the weapon aimed at his chest didn't frighten him. Instead he started running towards Miller and tackled him to the ground before he had time to register what was happening. This unexpected attack gave Brutus the upper hand on Miller, but they were six of them still hidden. As soon as they noticed Miller in danger they all started to move towards the fight. Bellamy was the first to arrive and he used the end of his gun to hit Brutus in the head. Brutus was knocked off Miller, but remained conscious, however as he regained his senses he noticed that he was now surrounded. Bellamy gave instruction to tie up his hands behind his back, and that a guard should be behind him at all time. He tried to get Brutus to talk and explain why he had such animosity directed at them, but whether he did not understand or simply refused to answer the grounder remained silent.

'Great job guys, now let's get back to camp. I want a gun on him at all time and I don't want to see any of you getting to close to this guy, Alexander said he's extremely skilled.' He used his radio to let Clarke know they were coming back with the prisoner, he could hear relief in Clarke's voice. Alexander had return to camp, so Clarke was sending him out to meet them so he could return Brutus to his people to face their justice. Bellamy was very pleased with his men, they had worked very well together to trap this guy, and he knew that if their ever was any other threat against their camp in the future they would be able to handle it.

'I want to talk to him, just let me walk next to him.'

'No, back away Finn, Bellamy said nobody is to be near the prisoner. You really should listen to what he tells you.'

'I listen; I just don't care what that overbearing arrogant jerk says. If I want to talk to Brutus I will and nobody not even Bellamy Blake is going to tell me what I can and can't do. I want to give this guy a piece of my mind for what he tried to do to Clarke.'

Bellamy could hear the commotion behind him, and of course Finn was the one causing problems again. He really needed to put this guy back in his place. He turned to confront the idiot when he noticed that while Finn and Miller had been arguing Brutus had gotten his hands free and was reaching for Finn's knife. Bellamy took aim but his gun choose this moment to jam, he knew he should have checked it before leaving this morning. The rest of his men were too far ahead, he screamed for them, but he couldn't wait. Brutus had shoved Finn to the ground as he took his weapon and turned on Miller who was struggling to get his gun in shooting position. I'm sorry Clarke, but I'm about to do something really stupid. The blade was coming down on Miller; Brutus was holding onto both of Miller's wrists with his left hand as he used his other hand to try and stab him. Bellamy only had one option, with all his strength he hit Brutus side which was holding onto Miller, making him lose hold, but his attention was now on Bellamy who had lost his balance from the impact of the hit. He fell to the ground and saw the knife was coming down, aimed at his heart he didn't have time to dodge it completely but he managed to avoid it enough that it hit him in the shoulder. Brutus never got the chance to try for a second hit; Monroe, who finally arrived with the others, shot him in the back. Brutus' attack failed since it didn't hit any major organs, but Bellamy needed to get his wound closed up as soon as possible. Clarke was not going to be happy with him, but seeing Miller safe he couldn't regret his decision. Miller used scraps of fabric he ripped off his shirt to try and stop the bleeding. Bellamy could see he was feeling incredibly guilty for the whole thing.

'Miller it wasn't your fault ok, let's get back home I'm sure Clarke will fix me up in no time.' Miller nodded, but he still couldn't meet Bellamy's eyes, feeling too ashamed. They meet up with Alexander half way back to camp, he sent Monroe with them to go and retrieve the body.

'I really did try to bring him in alive, but as soon as he got an opening he attacked we didn't have much choice.'

'It is ok Bellamy the tribe will understand, I just hope this will be enough closure for my sister.'

Finn was trailing behind them, Bellamy didn't know what was going through his head at the moment, but he knew he would have to speak with Clarke about what to do with him. His actions had put them all at risk, by continually refusing to acknowledge Bellamy's authority he had become a pain in the ass, but this time was worst. His actions had caused damage and it might have been worst if he hadn't intervened, they could have lost someone. With Miller's help he made it back to camp just as dark overtook the forest, Miller had wanted to radio Clarke to let her know she would need to treat Bellamy, but he had refused. He wasn't hurt enough that his life was in danger; their would be no point in worrying her ahead of time.

-:-

Only when Bellamy had called to let them know they had captured Brutus had she been able to relax. From the moment Alexander had walked into camp with his warriors everybody had been on edge. They tried to hide it and work on the cabins, but Clarke could see the tension in every single one of them, especially the adults. She was afraid if they didn't find Brutus today they would start to lose faith in the safety of their camp. Someone had come into their home and set a fire, nobody felt safe. When she gave the news to everyone, she could hear cheering all around her, they were all just as relieved as her. She had sent Alexander to take the prisoner; she wanted him as far away from Bellamy as soon as possible. These grounders were strong and familiar with the area; even captured Brutus represented a risk. She was waiting for him at the edge of the forest; it was taking too long for them to return. Every passing minute she got more worried. She saw him before he noticed she was there. He was leaning on Miller, his shoulder wrapped and he was covered in blood. What the hell happened between now and when she last spoke with him. She rushed over and Bellamy was clearly shock to see her standing there.

'It's nothing Clarke I'm fine.'

'I'll be the judge of that, Miller let's bring him to the medical cabin and you can tell me what happened.' Bellamy tried to stop Miller from telling her how he got hurt, but she eventually got it out of him. She was furious, Bellamy and Miller, had almost died because of Finn, because he still had feelings for her. As soon as she was done checking on Bellamy she was going to deal with him once and for all. Bellamy's wound was deep, but Brutus attack hadn't touched any major artery and she was confident that he would retain all functions to his arms as long as he let it heal properly.

'I'm sorry, I didn't keep my promise.' She knew if he hadn't done what he did that Miller would be the one hurt, he had put himself in danger and that had been foolish. However, if he hadn't, if he had let Miller get hurt when he could have done something he wouldn't be the man she fell in love with. They were the same, they would always put others safety above their own, and that's why they were leaders. And in the end he had return to her in one piece, a little damaged but he had done everything in his power to come back to her and that was enough.

'I love you, all of you, even your foolish decisions. Everyone came back home safe thanks to you, how could I ask for anything more. Now you need to rest.' Bellamy resisted at first, saying he was feeling fine, but he eventually feel asleep to the sound of her humming. She kissed him gently on the lips before heading out to ask Miller to watch over him so she could got take care of Finn.

'Hey Miller would you mind staying with Bellamy. He's sleeping, but if anything happens come and get me. I won't be long I just need to take care of something.'

'Sure thing Clarke.' She noticed how Miller kept his eyes on the ground while she was speaking to him. It dawned on her that he might be feeling bad about what had happened, she knew if the roles had been reverse Bellamy's guilt would be eating him up.

'Miller, you know none of this is your fault right. If anyone's to blame its Finn.'

'I was distracted Clarke, Bellamy got hurt because I was distracted.'

'Maybe, but it wasn't intentional, Finn was getting in your way and you were trying to do the best you could. Bell and I would never hold what happened against you. Don't let your guilt get to you, we need you ok.' He nodded and met Clarke's eyes; she smiled at him. They couldn't let Miller lose confidence in himself, he was too important. When she felt satisfied that he would be ok, she left on her quest to find Finn. He was lurking around camp; probably trying to avoid everyone who had found out that Bellamy getting hurt was largely because of him. He spotted her first, and he came rushing towards her like a little puppy coming to find its master. Clarke couldn't even look at him anymore she was so annoyed by his behavior. She wondered for a moment if maybe the time they spend in captivity might have affected him more than she initially believed. They had gotten out without too many injuries, but maybe being a prisoner had changed Finn in ways she couldn't understand. Either way she needed to get his attitude under control, before it was too late.

'Hey Clarke, I don't know what you've heard but I didn't do anything wrong.' She held up her hand, she didn't want to hear his excuses she had gotten the story from Miller already and she knew he was telling the truth.

'Save it Finn I know what happened, your refusal to comply with Bellamy's orders almost got all of you killed. You can't act like a spoiled brat when you're out there, Bellamy was trying to keep you all safe.'

'I'm not a child Clarke, I refuse to take orders from him.'

'Then we have a problem because whether you like it or not Bellamy's in charge and if you refuse to accept his authority I don't think you can stay here.' She knew this was a drastic measure, but she didn't see what other choice she had.

'You're banishing me.'

'It's not a banishment, you can choose to stay, but you have to agree to listen when me or Bellamy set rules for safety.'

'He's completely corrupted you, do you even hear yourself talk. You're clearly not going to listen to me, so you'll need to hear it from someone else just how crazy you sound right now.' Just then she saw Raven coming towards them, Finn waved her over and angrily told her what Clarke was trying to do to him. He of course let out the reason behind his possible banishment, letting Raven make her own conclusions as to why Clarke was trying to get rid of him.

'Is this true Clarke, I know Finn's been difficult lately but you can't just banish him because you and Bellamy are annoyed with his presence.'

'Raven you know me, do you really think I would be so petty. Have you spoken to Miller since they came back?'

'No.' Finn tried to interrupted her as she explained to Raven what had happened in the woods, how Bellamy got hurt trying to protect Miller and how Finn was the reason Miller needed protecting in the first place. Clarke could see the conflict in Raven's eyes. She knew she cared about Miller, and hearing that his life had been in danger couldn't be easy; especially since Finn, her friend since childhood, was responsible. Raven's reaction to Finn's actions would finally seal the deal on whether or not she was ready to start something serious with Miller.

'Can't you learn to live with Bellamy being in charge, Finn come on you were never the type of person to hold onto a grudge.'

'Don't tell me you've fallen under his spell too, Raven come to your senses, Bellamy Blake does not deserve to be in charge.'

'No Finn you come to your senses, what you really mean to say is that Bellamy doesn't deserve to be with Clarke. I'm sorry to say but you have to get over her, that ship has sailed she's never going to be yours. And I'm not under any spell, and I resent your comment. How dare you, you put Nathan's life in danger and you accuse us of being the ones under a spell. You need to snap out of whatever dream your stuck in, because in the real world your actions have consequences and if anything had happened to Nathan I'm not sure I would be able to forgive you.' Raven seemed startled by her admission, it seemed she finally had the answer she had been looking for on whether or not she was over Finn. Finn on the other hand seemed even angrier than before.

'Finn its your choice, but if you don't change your attitude when the group from the ark station comes in a months you will be returning with them when they go home. I won't have you put anyone else in danger. Maybe starting over with new people might be your best bet to get over whatever this is, we were friends Finn I miss the person you used to be.' Clarke doubted he would ever get along with Bellamy, leaving was by far the best option, she hoped he would come to see it her way before the month was up. She and Raven left Finn behind to think about what Clarke had said.

'I'm sorry, I know despite everything that happened that you still care about him.'

'I do, he's like family, but your right if he can't get over you and start accepting Bellamy as the leader he has no place here, not anymore. I can't believe what he did, if Bellamy hadn't…'

'But he did, Miller's ok and after this I don't think he's ever going to let himself be distracted again.'

'I should probably go find him.'

'You should.' She was smiling, she was glad Raven was finally ready to move on from Finn, she deserved it. When she returned to check on Bellamy she found him standing outside of the cabin.

'What are you doing out of bed, you need to rest.'

'I woke up and you were gone.'

'Where's Miller he was supposed to watch over you.'

'He was but I sent him away, I do not need a babysitter.'

'Fine, but at least go back to bed.'

'I will if you join me.' He was giving her the cutest smile.

'Of course, where else would I be?'

'You tell me, Miller said you had something to take care of, what's more important than nursing me back to health.' She could tell Bellamy was joking around, and she considered waiting to tell him about Finn, but it was probably better to just get it out of the way.

'Nothing is more important than you, but I was dealing with Finn.'

'Without me, I was going to talk to you about him, he's becoming too big of a liability.'

'I know, I told him he had to start listening to you or he would have to leave.'

'You would banish him?'

'Yes, if he doesn't get his act together.' Bellamy's smile grew, she suspected he had wanted to do the same thing, but was afraid she wouldn't agree with him.

'Are you ok with that?'

'Yes, so is Raven, we have to think about the others too, what happened today could have easily been avoided.'

'Is it wrong, that his possible banishment makes me this happy?'

'Yes, its wrong.' Bellamy frowned a little. 'But I understand, we'll see what happens in the next month, but I'll let my mom know that they might be getting a new guest.'

'Ok enough talk about Finn, we both need to rest and I find it to be quite a difficult task without you in my arms.'

'Oh Bell how could I ever resist you.'


	18. Chapter 18

Everything had changed when they crash-landed the ark, their people were no longer contained instead they were faced with so much space and a newfound freedom. This made it even harder for her to maintain order as the new chancellor. She wished Kane was by her side; the pressure of being in charge was starting to be overwhelming. Unlike her daughter, who seemed completely at ease with being in charge of the 100. Clarke had also changed since arriving on earth, she had always been brave and outspoken, but on earth those skills prove to be extremely useful and Clarke had grown into quite the accomplished leader. It helped that she had someone by her side that she trusted implicitly. When Clarke had announced that she wasn't going to be staying at the ark station with her, she had been against the idea. She still saw Clarke as her little baby and it was hard for her to acknowledge how much she had grown. And then there was Bellamy, the man who shot the chancellor in order to go down on earth to protect his sister. She couldn't understand, at first, how Clarke could have fallen for him. Then she got to see him through the eyes of his people, because there was no denying that the 100, or what was left of them, trusted Bellamy and Clarke and would follow them anywhere. Hearing that made her extremely proud of her daughter and reconsider the initial impression she had of Bellamy. After talking to him, she got to understand why Clarke cared for him. He had been polite and it was clear that Clarke's safety was a major concern for him. She had laughed when she heard from Miller that Clarke needed to check in with him multiple times a day in order for him to make sure she was safe. It was obvious he loved her, and she couldn't ask for more for her daughter.

It had been a month since Abby had watch her daughter walk away, returning to her people. They had been talking almost every day; she was trying to teach Clarke everything she knew so she would be better equipped at healing her people. Clarke was also learning from Alexander's healer, learning about healing properties certain plants had, and Clarke was more than happy to pass along her new knowledge to her mother. Abby loved those conversations, she felt that she and Clarke were finally able to put everything they had gone through behind them. In a few days, she was sending out a group to go meet up with the hundred to gather more practical skills so they could survive the winter better. Their camp was well prepared for winter, unlike them. Thankfully she was able to find room for everyone in the wreckage so they wouldn't freeze at night, however feeding everybody proved to be incredible difficult. Bellamy had taken it upon himself to teach some of the guard's ways to trap animals so they didn't have to spend all day in the cold hunting them. The traps worked and that improved moral around camp. Unfortunately the weather took a turn for the worst a few days before they were meant to set off, Alexander had warned them that if they left now they would be trapped for the rest of the winter with the 100. Regretfully Abby cancelled the mission until the weather got better. It was a long winter, with people cramped together, the only people venturing outside where the guards that provided them with the bear minimal of food in order for them to survive. She did hear a lot of grumbling about how the kids were doing better than them, and Abby promised that they would learn from them and next year everything would be different. As the first snow began to melt, they started hearing a signal on the radio, Clarke's camp was getting the same signal, and Raven worked her magic and was eventually able to isolate the signal. It turned out to be a distress call from another section of the ark. They had landed not too far from them, and Abby sent a crew to their location. Upon their return she was ecstatic to find Marcus among the survivors. The winter clearly had been rough on them; Marcus looked exhausted and almost collapsed when he reached Abby. It took several days for him to recuperate. Speaking with Marcus she realized how difficult it was to be a leader on earth and she saw why Clarke had insisted that her and Bellamy needed to lead together, it was better to have someone to share the burden. So as soon as Marcus recovered, she told him that instead of having one chancellor, from now on they would be co-challenlors. Marcus seemed pleased with that idea. She told him how well the 100 were doing and he seemed very impressed. As soon as the ground was no longer frozen he had started to build cabins like the kids.

With Marcus back and spring upon them Abby was preparing to go visit Clarke. Her presence was no longer essential at camp now that she had back up. She only took a few people with her, and Miller was of course the first guard to be included in this little journey. He was as excited as her to be able to see his son. Sinclair, the only one that had been to their camp was drafted into being their guide, he made a few wrong turns on the way, but with Clarke's careful instructions and his vague memory of his journey they were eventually able to make it. Abby was blown away when she saw the set up. Cabins everywhere, a waterfall nearby and at the center of the camp a huge fire that warmed everyone as they gathered around it to greet them. Clarke ran towards her and she happily embraced her daughter, she saw a man approach and she knew right away by the look he was giving Clarke that this was Bellamy.

'Mom, this is Bellamy Blake.'

'Please to finally meet you in person.' Bellamy was holding out his hand, she noticed how he was shaking a little, he was nervous. It pleased her that making a good impression was important to him; it showed the depth of his feelings for Clarke.

'Bellamy, it's nice to finally see you in person.' She took his hand and she could see the tension finally leaving his body.

'Come on we'll show you around.' This wasn't a campsite, it was a village, they were officially earth dwellers and they had made a beautiful home. Clarke and Bellamy were holding hands walking ahead of her as they pointed out everything. They finally came upon a cabin in the center of it all; it was a little larger than the others.

'This is ours, come you can use the spare room. Bellamy just finished it, he's very good with his hands.' She noticed Bellamy blushing in the corner, a sight she had never expected to see, and she wondered for a moment if Clarke words had a double meaning, then she decided she preferred not finding out. The cabin had everything they would need, and Bellamy had built it for Clarke. As she looked around, she realized she was alone in the room with Bellamy; when she mentioned her missing daughter, Bellamy explained Clarke had gone to get them something to eat.

'I'll let you catch up with Clarke and go see if your people are getting settled.' He was on his way out, and she felt she needed to say something. Make him understand just how happy she was he was there to take care of her daughter, not that she needed to be taken care of, but it was nice to know someone had her back if anything where to happen.

'Thank you Bellamy.' He turned back towards her, looking confused. 'For taking care of her, I can see it in your face every time you look at her, its painfully obvious that you love her. I know you've had a difficult past, but I've never seen her this happy and I know you play a big role in making her that way. So thank you, for being in my daughter's life.'

-:-

He couldn't believe what he was hearing. He knew Abby accepted their relationship and every time he had spoken to her she had been nothing but welcoming. But to thank him for being with Clarke, he never could have seen this coming.

'I wouldn't dream of being anywhere else, but next to her for the rest of my life.' She smiled fondly at him.

'He would have loved you.' He had an inkling as to who she was talking about, but he couldn't believe that to be true, so he had to ask to be sure.

'Who?'

'Her father, he only ever wanted what was best for Clarke and for her to be happy. So he would have loved you for making that possible.' He could feel his eyes getting wet, emotions over taking him.

'Thank you for saying that.' As he walked out, he wiped a tear that had managed to escape; he couldn't have anyone see him like this. Unfortunately for him, Octavia never missed anything, and when she saw him she came rushing towards him.

'What did she do? Did she ask you and Clarke to break up? Let me go talk to her, I'll give her a piece of my mind.'

'O stop, she didn't say anything mean.'

'Then why are you crying?'

'One I'm not crying, I don't cry. Second she said that Clarke's father would have loved me, if he was still here.'

'Oh my god Bell, that's like the sweetest thing to say.'

'I know.'

'Oh you were crying tears of joy, that's so cute. I always thought Clarke's mom would be a hard ass.'

'So did I, but I think coming to earth changed her, like it changed us. It makes you put everything in perspective.'

'Well I'm happy for you big brother.' And he was happy for her. Lincoln and him were now on great terms. If he was being honest with himself, he had started liking Lincoln the minute he had showed up to help him get Clarke back, and then he had guided them to safety and helped give them a chance to talk with Alexander and his people. He owed Lincoln so much, and he really couldn't have let go of his sister unless it was for someone worthy and Lincoln had proven time and time again just how worthy he was. It did, however, take some time before they became friends. Once they were settled, Bellamy started avoiding Lincoln, he felt so ashamed for torturing him while Octavia begged him to stop. He couldn't look Lincoln in the eye without thinking back to those horrible memories. He kept avoiding dealing with it, until Octavia confronted him one morning.

'What's your problem, I thought you approved of him, why are you being such an ass to Lincoln.'

'What do you mean, I haven't spoken to him since…' He couldn't even remember the last time he had spoken to the man.

'Exactly, you're ignoring him, after everything he's done for us, for you, how can you be so horrible.' She was right, he was being an ass, but what could they possibly talk about. He hid is face in his hands so ashamed with himself.

'I'm sorry O, after everything I've done to him I just don't know what to say or how to act around him. I would never have gotten Clarke back if it wasn't for him, after what I did to him I just figure he would prefer if I stayed far away.'

'Bell' her tone had softened as she realized that he hadn't been ignoring him out of hate, but because he was ashamed. Octavia stopped pressuring him after that, once he was ready he approached Lincoln. It took some getting used to, but eventually he was able to form a friendship with him. Clarke and Octavia had been more than pleased, when they saw the two of them sit down for a meal together. He was finally ready to let go of the past, of the monster he saw himself as.

He smiled at the memory as he approached Raven who was currently keeping her distance from the new arrivals. He sneaked up behind her and made her jump when he tapped her shoulder.

'Why are you hiding? Afraid of meeting your in-law?' He had meant that as a joke, but Raven's slumped shoulders revealed there was some truth to his statement. 'Seriously Raven, why are you afraid. Miller's dad is going to love you; I mean if it weren't for you they couldn't talk on the radio every once in a while. You're a genius.'

'Its just things are going so well and it took us so long to get to this point, what if this screws everything up.' He could understand why she was nervous, Raven and Miller had only officially gotten together a couple of weeks ago. He had learned from Clarke after the whole Finn incident that Raven was over him, but she was still being cautious before jumping into a relationship. Raven wanted to take her time, make sure that Miller wasn't some rebound or someone there just to satisfy her needs. So they both took the time to get to know each other. They still shared a room even when space became available in one of the cabins, as they continued to claim they weren't a couple. Then a few weeks ago, he saw them kissing and from the way they were going at it, it was apparent it wasn't the first time. Neither Raven nor Miller had mentioned anything to either him or Clarke so he assumed they wanted to keep it a secret. A secret that exploded when Finn found them kissing, he did not take it well that his ex-girlfriend was involved with Miller. It wasn't the fact that Raven was involved with someone, Finn seemed to have a problem because it was Miller. Somehow, he got the feeling this had something to do with Clarke. He found out he was right, after hearing Clarke and Finn argue, Finn hated Miller because he was always blocking him every time he was looking for Clarke. That revelation made Bellamy appreciate Miller even more, and he couldn't wait for spring to come so he could finally send Finn packing.

'Why did you guys wait so long before admitting you were together?' Raven was startled by the question, but she still answered.

'I was afraid it would change our dynamic?'

'Did it?'

'No'

'You need to have faith that the both of you can get through anything as long as your together, only then will you stop worrying about things like this.'

'Is that how you managed to deal with Abby.'

'Yes, I knew Clarke would stand by my side regardless of what happened with her mom. And turns out I was worried for nothing. It would make Miller extremely happy to be able to introduce you to his father. You know he is rather proud that you choose to be with him. Trust in your feelings.' He watched as Raven approached Miller and his father, when Miller noticed her his face brighten up. He took her hand, and despite being too far away to hear anything, Bellamy could tell he was introducing her as his girlfriend, Miller's father grinned at both of them. Raven presented her hand so he could shake it, but instead, much to Bellamy's surprised, he hugged her. When Raven looked back at him, he winked at her and she smiled. If he had learned anything from being with Clarke was that it was better to try, even if that meant rejection, rather than missing out on the potential happiness that could come from being honest with ones feelings.

Abby and her people stayed for a whole month; learning how to hunt, fish, track and how to identify edible plants from poisonous ones. They were leaving in a few hours and Bellamy had one more task to do before he sent them off. He had been putting it off until the last minute, because he was afraid he wouldn't like the answer he got. He found Finn siting on a rock by the waterfall.

'So what's it going to be spacewalker? You going to leave or finally decide to accept that Clarke's with me?' Finn had been impossible over the past months, especially after Raven's relationship with Miller came out, he continuously tried to get Clarke alone, telling her that all they needed was time alone for them to rekindle their feelings. Clarke tried to avoid him as best she could, but one day he cornered her and tried to kiss her. Luckily he was passing by when he saw what was happening and it didn't take long for Finn to find himself on the ground. Bellamy punched him square in the face, and warned him the next time he wouldn't be so lucky if he were to ever put his hands on Clarke again. He was going to leave it at that, when he noticed Clarke approaching Finn and pushing him back on the ground.

'If you ever touch me again, its not Bellamy you'll have to watch out for. I will never care for you again, please if you ever really cared about our friendship just stop.'

After that Finn cooled down, but Clarke was still angry, out of respect for Raven she would keep her promise that Finn would get to decide if he stayed or left, but Clarke didn't want to have to deal with him anymore. Which is why he was the one standing in front of Finn waiting to hear what his decision would be.

'I really loved them both, I was an idiot for not telling Clarke about Raven, but honestly could you blame me for not being able to resist Clarke.'

'She trusted you and you abused that trust, you got what you deserved if you want my opinion.'

'You're probably right, I've decided to got back with the ark survivors, maybe I can get a fresh start there.'

'That's probably for the best.' He tried to keep a straight face, but inside he was doing a happy dance.

'Promise me you'll take care of her and keep her safe.'

'You see Finn you don't get to tell me stuff like that; you don't have any role in her life anymore. I will always keep her safe, not because you asked me too, but because I love her and can't be without her ever.'

'I was completely defeated wasn't I? Tell Clarke I wish her all the happiness in the world.' Bellamy wasn't one to feel bad for people, but he understood how losing Clarke could destroy a man. This would be the one and only time he would be nice to Finn, but he felt this broken man deserved some form of hope.

'You know she really cared about you when you were friends, if you ever get to a mind set where you can be friends with her without always hitting on her, she would like that.'

'I can see now why I had no chance against you, you're a better man than I was Blake and it's probably why I hate you so much.'

They all gathered to say goodbye, Abby gave Clarke a big hub before doing the same with him. They were a family now, the past month had been incredible, Abby had welcomed him with open arms, and she even took the time to get to know Octavia. He was truly sad to see her leave and told her she was more than welcomed to return anytime. They return to their cabin, and without Abby the place seemed empty.

'I miss her already.'

'I know princess, but she'll come back, now that she's leading with Kane she can come and see you whenever she wants.'

'Thanks for being so great with her.' He didn't have time to reply, because Clarke was suddenly kissing him, she started off slow, but their kiss rapidly got out of hand and his shirt quickly found its way to the ground.

'As much as I loved having her here it was a very long month.' They had decided not to sleep together while her mom was here out of respect, so they were both pretty desperate for each other right now. He took off her shirt where it joined his; he couldn't get over how lucky he was, she was so beautiful.

'Bell, I need you.'

'Your wish is my command, princess.'


	19. Chapter 19

As he paced back and forth, impatiently, in front of the med bay Bellamy couldn't help but think back on everything that had happened in the past five years since they had first established themselves in the Hundred valley, affectionately named that way by Monty and Jasper. Bellamy still couldn't believe how much his life had changed. When he had first landed on earth he was so angry and bitter and his whole world revolved around Octavia. But everything changed the minute he let Clarke Griffin poke a hole in his defenses, he hadn't seen it coming and once she was there no force in the universe would be strong enough to remove her. He had grown to be more open and learned to listen to others. Octavia was especially happy that he was finally seeing her as a capable woman in her own right.

It hadn't been easy at first, running an entire village; the first winter had been incredibly difficult on people's moral. Disputes and discords steadily increased throughout the colder months, everybody was anxious, being crammed together was rapidly becoming too much. Bellamy and Clarke tried to keep everyone under control, but fights were unavoidable, with the grounder threat gone, it seemed everyone was turning on each other. They eventually had to establish more rules in order to maintain social order. Banishment remained the rule in place for any big offense, but luckily it never got to that point for any of their people. Some of the kids got into trouble every now and then but it was mostly for minor offenses. Manual labour was their main punishment, and everybody seemed happy about the tightening of the rules. Their alliance with Alexander's people only grew in strength, as both camps shared knowledge and new ideas. A few romances had blossomed between the two groups, which strengthen their bond over the years. Octavia's and Lincoln's wedding was the first of many intercultural weddings they would attend, over the years. He had truly been happy for his little sister when she had announced that Lincoln had wanted to join their lives together, as he called it. Since O had never seen what a wedding looked like back on the ark, she had agreed that they do it grounder style. Alexander as the leader, performed the ceremony, Lincoln had explained to Bellamy that only tribe leaders could perform the binding ceremonies for them to be considered legitimate. The whole day was a bit of a blur for Bellamy, Monty and Jasper had prepared a lot of moonshine for the after party and he had indulged a little too much.

'What, my little sister just got married.' He replied to Miller when he made fun of him for being so happy. He might have forgotten most of that night, but he did remember dancing under the moonlight with Clarke and the hug his little sister gave him as she whispered that he was the best big brother anyone could ask for. After all the tension that had arisen between the two of them since coming down to earth, their relationship was finally repaired. They hadn't gone back to the way it was when they were kids, because back then Octavia always looked up to him. Now, in some ways he looked up to her, they were equals and respected each other for who they were.

As life in the Hundred valley was failing into place, back at the ark camp it was taking them a little more time to get settled. The grounders in the forest did eventually make a move on the ark camp, but by the time they made their presence known Clarke's mom had make contact with five more stations that had survived the crash. This gave her access to more weapons and more guards capable of wielding them. With their obvious superior technology, the grounders backed down and no further contact was made. However, to this day any party that ventures too far into the woods is in danger of returning less than whole. Even with the grounder problem resolved they still had major problems; Abby and Kane had been doing the best they could, but their camp was constantly growing and people were starting to grow cramped. To top it all off many of the arkians were jealous of the Hundred camp, they felt they had more than enough space to share. Bellamy and Clarke hadn't been aware of how bad it had gotten until thirty of them left the ark camp one night, with weapons, and marched on their village hoping to take it over. They had reached the Hundred valley in the middle of the night and he still remembers the feeling of dread he had when he was woken up by the first gun shot. It had been a warning shot, meant to wake them up and draw them out of their cabins. They had given them all an ultimatum; either they joined them or they left now and never return. Looking back, Bellamy partly understood how desperation could have guided them to take such drastic actions; but he couldn't forgive anyone who placed his people in danger. They had, however, greatly miscalculated. The group of insurgents had no fighting experience and for most of them it was their first time holding a weapon. This was in sharp contrast with his own people, who had proven they had more than enough fighting abilities and no intention of surrendering. Clarke had, of course, first wanted to try and talk to them. She calmly explained that according to their treaty they could not all stay here, it hadn't been their choice to refuse people from the ark. Their leader had laughed in her face, which led him to stand defensively in front of her. She had taken her shot, it was his turn now, and Bellamy didn't negotiate, he threatened. He wanted them to understand that it wasn't just about the number of people living in the valley, but rather who was living in the valley, without him or Clarke here Alexander's people would destroy them. The man's resolve weakened at Bellamy's comment. This encouraged Bellamy to push even more, all he needed was to scare this man enough that he would realize even if they won tonight in the long run they could never settle here in peace. He took one step forward, Clarke was trying to hold on to him, but he needed to show this man that he wasn't afraid.

'You won't survive this. Your men are untrained, unprepared and most importantly scared. I've got a camp full of teenagers that have seen more fighting than you. I'm going to give your group their own set of options; you can put the guns down now and walk away with your people. It's a huge planet, I'm sure you can find some other piece of land to settle on. Or you can try and take us on and see who comes out alive.' The man's hand were shaking now, he was loosing his grip on the gun. Clarke stepped in line next to him, and so did everyone else in camp that had been woken up by the events unfolding. They were standing together as one, and that had been the last straw for the intruders, they did as Bellamy asked and surrendered their weapons.

'We have nowhere to go.' He pleaded with them.

'You had, you left your home and tried to take ours by force.'

'We have nothing back there, the chancellor is barely keeping it together.'

'I know you've been having a hard time, but my mother is doing everything she can to try and keep you all alive, we've been working on building farms so you can domesticate animals to try to survivor next winter better. You have no idea how hard it is for her, you think you would have done a better job.' Clarke was clearly angry for her mom, they both knew how difficult it was to be in charge of so many people.

'You can't stay here, I'm sorry, go to the west and try your chance out there.' He was firm on this; he would not allow violence into their camp. He eventually relented and gave them some supplies, they never heard from them again, he still wonders to this day whether or not they had made it. Abby had been beside herself when she learned some of her people had attacked them. She wanted to increase punishment for the smallest acts of misbehavior, but Clarke convinced her that it would only make it worst. Clarke wanted to go and help her mother, but Bellamy was reluctant to let her leave, if there was more trouble at the ark camp he wanted her far away from it.

'Bell, please, if she can't keep her people under control; first this could happen again and second she could be in danger.'

'Kane will protect her, she's not doing this by herself, do you really think he wants our help.'

'He probably doesn't, but the people need to see that were willing to help out, that were not off in our valley living comfortably while they struggle.' He knew she was right, but he still refused. It wasn't until Miller suggested they go together that he finally relented. He was still uncomfortable with both of them leaving camp, but Miller had more than proven that he could take charge. They spend an eight weeks with the arkians, living like them and trying to eliminate the rumors that the 100 were living like kings. Abby had been grateful, and happy to get to spend time with Clarke. Kane had been less welcoming, and the tension between the two of them was hard to miss. By the end of their visit it seemed most arkians had started to come around and instead of critiquing their chancellors, they were trying to find ways to help. Bellamy had suggested that they spread themselves out more, that most of the tension, which he had also observed in his people after the first winter, was coming from being trapped so many people close together. On the ark they didn't have a lot of space, but that was because they had nowhere to go. On earth, to be so many people living in such a small area when they had so much space all around them it was hard to accept the overcrowded conditions. Kane had been very opposed to the idea, the grounder threat still real, but Bellamy pushed saying that if the grounders were going to attack they would have by now.

'Just spread out away from them, not towards, and I'm not telling you to put days walk between each encampment, just enough for people to have space, have farms, you can't do anything with the limited room you have here.'

'We don't all live in the safety of a valley with the protection of grounders.'

'Are you jealous too, Kane? You going to come into our village in the middle of the night with guns?' How could Bellamy expect the arkians not to be jealous of them when even Kane clearly envied them.

'Enough! You think we didn't have to work for what we got, that we didn't suffer or have to make hard decisions. We did, and yes we were lucky, but we also got to where we are because we were willing to try something different. Kane you can try and keep your people here, but what happened before could happened again and if it comes back to hurt our people this will be the last time we help out.' Clarke's outburst left Kane speechless, and for the first time since their arrival he seemed to actually consider listening to them.

They left a week after that, once they had helped set up the first camp after Kane had changed his mind, Bellamy knew Abby had something to do with his sudden change of mind, he knew how hard to was to say no to these Griffin women. When they left the people were happy, it wasn't just about having more space, but the arkians felt they were finally moving out of the wreckage and towards a future on earth. It took two years for them to fully expand out, the ark wreckage was no more, the pieces had been salvaged and repurposed as they expanded their territory. And Bellamy had been right so far, the grounders never made a move against them, especially since they had moved even further away from their territory. The first winter the arkians survived without losing a single person, was when Marcus Kane finally thanked Bellamy for everything he had done.

She had been in the med bay for five hours now and every second he was kept from her the more worried he grew. The pacing didn't really help, but there was nothing else he could do. Everybody in camp was keeping away from him, probably worried that if they came too close the stress he was under would lead him to punch a few faces. He tried to get in ever now and then, but he was immediately pushed out. So he had to wait for Octavia to come out with an update.

'I know your worried Bell, but Abby says if you come in your just going to be in the way. She said it should be over soon, just wait out here a little but longer.' She rushed back in when they heard another one of Clarke's high-pitched screams. He wouldn't be able to take this much longer; he needed to be by her side. The screaming intensified again, only to be followed by complete silence. It's the lack of sound that really made him worry, and just as he was about to break down the doors, the sweetest sound he would ever hear made its way to his ears. Hearing the sound of his baby crying for the first time almost brought him to his knees. Octavia opened up the door and for the first time in hours he was allowed in. Clarke was lying in one of the bed, looking completely exhausted but to him she'd never looked more beautiful. She looked up towards him and smiled, he rushed to her side, and finally caught his first glimpse of his baby.

'Bell, I would like you to meet your son, Jake Wells Blake.' He was beautiful, so small and tiny. On earth they had no way of knowing before the birth the sex of the baby, but Clarke had been convinced from the start that it was going to be a boy. She said she had the perfect name lined up if she turned out to be right.

'I want to name him after the three most amazing men I've had the pleasure of having in my life.

Abby and Octavia slipped out of the room to give him and Clarke a chance to be alone with their new baby boy. He kissed Clarke on the forehead and took Jake into his arms.

'He's perfect.'

'He is.' He could tell Clarke was trying to stay awake, but having been in labor for so long had clearly drained her of all her energy.

'Rest princess, I'll be right here to keep you both safe.' She eventually closed her eyes, and by her even breathing Bellamy could tell she was finally asleep. He would keep watch over both of them, and he would continue to do so for the rest of his life.

They had been lucky so far, as to not have any unexpected pregnancies among the 100. This was due to Lincoln and his special herbal mix that was meant to prevent women from getting pregnant. Clarke had been amazed when she learned of this, and wondered why Lincoln's people would even have a need for it. He explained to them that it was because women warriors didn't want to get pregnant during their best fighting years, and often wait until they are a bit older to form a family. It turned out to be very beneficial for their village full of teenagers, and Jake was the first baby born from one of the 100. Which would have terrified Bellamy if it weren't for the fact that Abby had performed, since coming to earth, many deliveries. For the first time in their history their was no restrictions on births, so many arkians had chosen to expand their families once they were settled properly. The past two years had seen an incredible boom in births. Almost everybody thought that Clarke getting pregnant was an accident, that she had simply forgotten to take the herbal mix one month, but the truth is they had talked about it and they both felt they were ready to start a family. They were lying in bed the first time Clarke had brought it up; he still remembers how hesitant she was at first

'Bell are you happy?'

'Of course I'm happy, I couldn't ask for anything else.'

'Really nothing?'

'Clarke's what's this about, are you not happy?'

'Oh Bell of course I'm happy. Waking up every morning next to you is the best feeling in the world.'

'So what is it?'

'I just feel something's missing. I feel I'm ready for a part of you and a part of me to become more.' He looked at her in utter confusion, a part of them. He wondered for a minute if she had mistakenly drank some moonshine this morning instead of clear water. She was speaking in riddles and he could not understand where she was going with it. As he tried to process what she was saying, she got impatient.

'A baby, Bellamy, I want a baby born out of the love that we have; a baby that's half of you and half of me.' Blank, his mind was blank; Clarke wanted them to have a baby. The idea of a little blond child running around made him smile. However, it took so convincing on Clarke's part, because once he got over the initial idea of how incredible it would be he remembered how dangerous it was. Even if Abby was now able to perform deliveries, they were always risks involved and he wasn't sure he could put Clarke through that.

'What if something happens to you during the pregnancy, Clarke I can't lose you.'

'I've been thinking about this for some time now, I've talked to my mom also; the risks are really minimal now. Yes at first it was more dangerous, but we've learned so much since then. Wouldn't you like it if we became a family of three.'

'God Clarke I don't think anything would make me happier, a little Clarke running around.'

'You mean a little Bellamy.' He chuckled, a boy or a girl would be incredible.

'Are you sure?'

'Bellamy Blake I love you, I want this, I want you forever and if you're too worried we don't have to try right now, just think about it.' It took him a week, seven days, to say yes to Clarke. Once the image of a baby was put in his mind he couldn't let go, on the seventh day he surprised her with a crib, he had been working on while thinking about what it would mean for them to have a baby. The happiness he saw on her face was overwhelming; she kissed him lightly on the lips before dragging him towards their bedroom. It took a few months after Clarke stopped taking the herbal drink for her to get pregnant, but he wasn't complaining. He rather enjoyed Clarke dragging him at any hour of the day back to their cabin for some alone time. During her pregnancy he was a nervous wreck, afraid anytime Clarke would have to leave the safety of the valley. He knew he was being over protective, but for once Clarke just went with it and followed every one of his crazy instructions. He loved her for it; he knew she was doing it to protect their child but also because she knew how worried he was.

'What are you thinking so hard about?' Clarke was awake and appeared to be well rested. He hadn't realized how much time had past, content to just hold Jake.

'About how much I love you both, you've made me the happiest man on earth Clarke.'

'And you've made me the happiest women. Together we'll make Jake the happiest child.'

'No baby is every going to be as loved as him, you should see the party their planning outside to celebrate his birth.'

'Those crazy kids.'

'Their not really kids anymore.'

'They'll always be our kids, Bell, our precious 100.' He leaned down to kiss her, a smile on his lips, she was right after all after taking care of the 100 raising a baby should be a piece of cake.'

The end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who reviewed and left kudos on this story. Hope you enjoyed the ending.


End file.
